Better Half
by skiingclimber
Summary: Sutton's hit an all time low and she couldn't be happier with the results, but what happens when the loose thread tears the tapestry apart.  Will Sutton be able to handle it when her life falls apart and she loses the one person who seems to understand?
1. Chapter 1: The Truth Hurts

"Ethan," Thayer Ryback called from behind. Ever since Sutton told Emma what happened on the ranch, Emma had been trying to get Ethan's side of the story, but he didn't want to talk to her. She'd gone to the trailer, only to have Dan threaten to arrest her for trespassing. She'd tried to intercept him at school, but he hadn't gone. He wasn't answering her calls and Emma didn't know what to do. She'd finally asked Thayer to see what he could find out.

Ethan stopped and turned to face Thayer. The sight of Ethan's fist coming toward his jaw didn't register until he was already on the ground and Ethan was beginning to walk away.

"What the hell, Man?" Thayer responded, making sure his jaw wasn't broken.

"Emma told me what happened between the two of you."

"And what might that be?"

"Don't play dumb, dude. I mean seriously, both of them? What is wrong with you?"

"Ethan, what did I do?"

"Emma told me you guys slept together while I was away."

"Wait, what? Ethan, we didn't. You know I'm in love with Sutton and who are you judge Emma for cheating? You're the one that slept with Sutton."

"I didn't sleep with Sutton. We kissed and it almost came to that, but I stopped and I told Emma that it meant nothing, that Sutton meant nothing to me."

"When did you talk to Emma?"

"The night before my trial. She came to my jail cell and told me about the two of you and how she wasn't sure how she felt anymore."

"That wasn't Emma," Thayer stated, "Emma was with Mads at the country club and before that she was with…"

Thayer suddenly realized who was responsible for all of this, but from Ethan's cold glare, he knew that Ethan hadn't figured it out yet. It wasn't exactly shocking that he hadn't figured that one out. For all he knew, Sutton was still stuck at the ranch. He had no idea she was back in town. Ethan's looked turned quizzical, "Who was she with?"

"Sutton," Thayer stated.

And just like that, Ethan figured out what Thayer had just realized. It was not Emma at the jail cell. It was Sutton, and Ethan telling her that she meant nothing to him had been fuel to her fire. Thayer had come to realize Sutton didn't deal with pain well. Usually she acted like it didn't hurt her, but the way she retaliated gave her away. Her response to pain had always been to inflict it on her attacker and Ethan and Emma were no exception.

"It must've been her at the jail cell," Thayer responded, "Look Ethan, Emma thinks you and Sutton slept together and the reason she's been trying to talk to you is because she wants to know what really happened. She doesn't want to believe Sutton, but she doesn't understand why you're pushing her away if it's not true."

"I've got to talk to her," Ethan realized, "I've got to tell her what Sutton did and make this right. Thayer, I love her and I never meant to hurt her like that."

"I know," Thayer stated, "That's why I would never go after Emma. Her heart belongs to you. I could never get in the way of that."

"Thanks Man. Look, I'm sorry I hit you…again. You didn't deserve it."

"It's cool," Thayer responded, "but right now you need to talk to Emma, before she refuses to talk to you."

* * *

><p>Emma sat in Sutton's bedroom, unable to focus on the homework Mads and her were trying to do. Why wouldn't Ethan talk to her? She didn't want to believe Sutton, and it's not like her track record made that difficult, but Ethan's behavior did. Why would he avoid her if it hadn't happened? Why would he tell her that he was counting down the minutes until they could be together and then push her away? Something wasn't right, but Emma didn't know what it might be.<p>

"Hello?" Emma heard Mads voice cut through her thoughts, "Are you even listening to me?"

"What? I'm sorry Mads. I guess I'm just a little distracted."

"Still thinking about Ethan?"

"I don't understand why he wouldn't just tell me what was going on. I've given him every opportunity and he hasn't taken it. I don't want to believe what Sutton said, but he's making that really difficult."

"Well maybe Thayer can get somewhere with him," Mads answered hopefully, "He probably just doesn't know what to say to you about it."

"How about the truth? He told me about the kiss at the Black and White Ball and promised he would be honest with me about everything. Why is he going back on that now, unless…"

"Don't think that way, Emma. Don't let Sutton win, not even in your mind."

"I wish he would just talk to me," Emma cried.

The click of Sutton's window signaled the presence of a visitor. She looked hopefully toward it, thinking it would be Ethan. It wasn't. There standing by the window was Thayer, with a newly forming bruise on his jaw line.

"Oh my god, Thayer. What happened?" Mads questioned her brother, getting up to look at his face.

"It's a long story," Thayer stated, pulling away from her touch, "Emma, I talked to Ethan. This whole thing is a huge misunderstanding. He didn't sleep with Sutton. He kissed her, but it was a mistake and he feels absolutely horrible about it."

"If he didn't sleep with her, then why didn't he just tell me that, and why are _you_ telling me this now?"

"Because I feel absolutely horrible for making you feel this way," Ethan stated, climbing through the window, "Emma, things got out of hand on the ranch and I tried to push Sutton away, but that only made her pull me in closer. She opened up to me. She told me she loved me and that she wished she could have me back and then she put her hand on my cheek and we kissed. I didn't stop her at first. I missed you and for a moment I forgot who I was with, but then I remembered and I stopped her before it went any farther. I felt sick about what I'd done and the only thing I wanted was to come back here and tell you exactly what happened. I wanted to tell you that it was a mistake and that she means nothing to me. I love _you_, Emma, and I will do anything to make this up to you."

"Answer me this, Ethan," Emma demanded, trying to maintain her composure, "If that's what you wanted to do, then why didn't you? Why did you shut me out at your trial? Why did you ask Dan to send me away? Why wouldn't you talk to me? I had to hear it from Sutton and I didn't want to believe her, but your actions weren't exactly dissuading."

"I wasn't avoiding you because of what happened with Sutton," Ethan muttered.

"Then why were you?"

Ethan glanced at Mads and Thayer as if silently willing them to leave. Emma wasn't sure she wanted them to go, but she had a feeling that Ethan wouldn't talk until they had. He wanted her to hear this from him without any sort of interruption.

"Could you guys wait in the living room? No one's home besides us, so Thayer you can wait with Mads."

Mads looked reluctant to leave Emma alone, but Emma willed her to go. Mads nodded, as if she understood what Emma was trying to convey and Thayer pulled her out of the room. As the door clicked closed behind them, Emma turned back to Ethan.

"Well?"

"I didn't realize that Sutton was already back in town," Ethan started, "I'd left her on the ranch and hadn't expected you to manage to get her back here so quickly. The night before my trial, I had a visitor and I thought it was you."

"Sutton visited you in jail?"

"She came in, pretending to be you, and Theresa managed to get us some time alone. At that point, I told her what she already knew. Then when she tried to sound like she understood that we had a history I stopped her. I told her that what had happened was a mistake, that it didn't mean anything, and that she meant nothing to me."

"And after telling you that she was still in love with you that must've been hard for her to swallow."

"She told me that something had happened while I was gone. She told me that you and Thayer had slept together."

"And you believed her?"

"I shouldn't have," Ethan stated, "I didn't want to, but I thought it was you and one of the things I love about you is how honest you are. I thought Sutton was still at the ranch and I couldn't fathom how she would've known about the meeting even if she were in town without you knowing about it too. Emma, I was avoiding you, because I thought you'd cheated on me."

"Were you really in a position to judge me for that, even if it were true? You did kiss my twin sister, your ex-girlfriend, and couldn't tell us apart."

"Sutton made it seem like you didn't think it was as much of a mistake as it should've been. She made you sound confused and unsure of what you wanted. Emma, you know how jealous I get, especially when it's Thayer. I was emotional and I let it cloud my judgment, but not anymore. I will never let Sutton get that close again and I will never doubt your love for me again."

"Oh my god," Emma stated, realizing something horrible, "No wonder she's been pushing me to leave. She orchestrated all of this to get you back. She knew how much I cared about you and that something like this would hurt me more than anything. She hoped it would get me to leave Phoenix before we had a chance to talk."

"It almost worked, didn't it?"

"Not really," Emma stated, "I have too many connections here that I don't want to lose. Mads, Laurel, even Thayer, as a friend of course. It would hurt to have to see you, but I was willing to endure that pain for them. That's what Sutton doesn't understand. She doesn't understand just how important family is to me."

"Or how persistent you could be in finding out the truth," Ethan hinted, "If you hadn't sent Thayer to talk to me. We might not be talking right now."

"You're the one that gave him that bruise," Emma realized.

"I hit him over sleeping with Sutton and she doesn't mean anything to me. I was willing to kill him for sleeping with you."

"That's…creepy," Emma stated, "I know never to cheat on you."

"Not that you would," Ethan stated, "I know that now and I won't ever forget."

Ethan pulled her in and gently pecked her lips with his. He tried to pull away, but Emma pulled him back in. He might've kissed her twin sister, but he'd been honest with her. If it ever happened again, she might have a different reaction, but right now she wanted Ethan to hold her in his arms and show her that he still loved her. She wanted to know that not even Sutton could tear them apart.

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks to all of you who have reviewed my writing in the past. I really do take your suggestions into consideration and if they make sense I make changes. I feel like this might be one of those fictions so if any of you don't like the way I took something feel free to let me know and if I agree with you I'll change it. I hope you enjoy this latest version I've written.


	2. Chapter 2: Blame

"Are you going to tell me anything?" Mads questioned Thayer.

"I'm sure Emma will want to be the one to tell you," Thayer started, "besides it's not my place."

"Are you even going to tell me how you got that bruise on your jaw?"

"It's not a big deal, Mads. You'll understand soon enough."

"This sucks," Mads stated, "Emma was on the verge of tears when you walked in over him. You expect me to just sit here and accept that everything's going to be okay. He cheated on her and then avoided telling her about it. Why are you so quick to forgive him about this?"

"Because it's not entirely his fault," Thayer stated.

"Whose is it, then? Sutton? She might've kissed him, but she didn't prevent him from telling the truth."

"Actually she did," Mads heard Emma say from behind her. Mads whipped around to see Emma and Ethan standing there together, holding hands as if nothing had happened. She was glad they'd worked it out, but she couldn't understand why neither one of them blamed Ethan at all.

"How did she do that?"

"At the cabin," Emma started, "She intercepted Theresa's text about meeting Ethan and apparently deleted it before I could read it. Then, she went to the prison and pretended to be me with Ethan. When Ethan told her what happened and then said that it was a mistake and that it meant nothing, that she meant nothing she told him I'd slept with Thayer."

"She what?"

"She pinned Emma and I against each other," Ethan explained, "She hoped that the revelation about Sutton and I would push Emma to leave town before she convinced me to talk to her."

"Only she didn't account for the fact that I care more about family than the heartbreak from one boy. No matter how much it hurt that Ethan might go back to Sutton, I wasn't about to leave you, or Laurel, or Thayer. I've found a potential family here and nothing's going to keep me from fighting for a place in it."

"She also neglected the fact that Emma and Thayer are in fact friends and might send him to talk to me. Seriously Dude, I am sorry about your face."

"You're the one that give him that bruise," Mads stated.

"You saw me hit him in the hospital for sleeping with Sutton," Ethan defended, "I would've done a lot more to him for sleeping with Emma."

"Well that's comforting," Mads remarked sarcastically.

"Mads, it's okay," Thayer comforted, "I understand why he hit me and if I had done what he thought I had, I probably would've hit me too."

"So all of this drama is Sutton's fault?" Mads questioned, "My brother getting hit, you two fighting? This is all another lying game for her."

"Apparently," Emma stated, sounding a little hurt by the realization, "She wants what she believes to be rightfully hers and I'm keeping that from happening."

"What do we do about it?"

"What can we do? Sutton's not going to stop until she has Ethan and I'm out of the picture. She's made it perfectly clear that she wants me out of her life so I can stop screwing it up for her, and we all know that Sutton always gets what she wants."

"We can't just let her win," Mads cried, "She's gone too far this time and someone has to tell her that."

"Because she does so well with direct confrontation," Thayer remarked.

"How can you guys act helpless against her?"

"Mads, she's my sister and she controls what the Mercers think of me when this all comes to light."

"No she doesn't," Mads stated, "You have three people in this room on your side instead of hers. She has no one to back up her story and her track record with her parents isn't exactly clean. You could reveal the secret today and Sutton wouldn't be able to stop you."

"I won't do that to her," Emma responded, "I will not force my presence on her in her life until she's ready for it. It would be sinking down to her level and I refuse to do that."

"So what are you going to do?"

Mads could tell that Emma didn't know that quite yet. She could tell that Emma was torn between appeasing her and giving her a piece of her mind. She hoped Emma would choose the latter. Sutton deserved to lose everything for this. She'd definitely lost Mads, and most likely Ethan…again. Thayer could probably never walk away from her for good. He loved her too much. Emma might never be able to walk away. Emma was a good friend and a great sister. Mads wasn't sure she could tell Sutton off, because she cared too much about her.

Mads knew that's why Laurel and Emma were so close. Emma cared about Laurel and she listened without unnecessary judgment. Sometimes, however, people needed to be put in their place. Sutton had taught her that concept. She was right though. Sutton needed to understand that she couldn't always get what she wanted and that there were consequences for her actions. She only hoped that Emma saw it the same way.

Finally Emma seemed to make up her mind, "I think it's time Sutton and I had a little chat."

* * *

><p>Ethan looked at Emma with grave concern. Was she really going to confront Sutton directly about this? That had worked so well last time. Sutton had still nearly sent Emma packing and she'd hurt them in the process. He didn't want to Emma to put herself in that line of fire. He knew how explosive Sutton could be, and he didn't want Emma to be the target.<p>

"Emma are you sure that's a good idea?" Thayer questioned.

"Mads is right. She can't get away with this anymore and you said it yourself the best way to win a lying game is to not play. My only option at this point is to end it."

"She's baiting you," Ethan stated, "Sutton lives for reactions and you're about to give her one."

"She wants you, Ethan. Maybe this will make her fight for you even harder. In fact, it probably will, but I am done being her puppet. Mads is right. She no longer has any say as to how the Mercers accept me when this comes out. I've spent too much time worrying about that aspect of it and indulging her behavior. She doesn't get to treat me this way and the only person who can stop it is me."

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Ethan questioned.

"I managed to escape the hell of my life in Las Vegas only to be forced to live in a completely different one. I avoided police custody, assaulted my foster brother, and took a chance on a person I'd never met before. If I can do all of that I can take on Sutton."

Ethan had never seen her so determined before. She looked as if she was ready to kill Sutton if she had to. Ethan suddenly understood the difference in this encounter and all the other one's Sutton her had. It was happening on Emma's terms. He knew that it would make Sutton more reactive, but it also meant Emma wouldn't be the one backed into a corner. She was calling the shots now and from the look in Emma's eyes, she was ready to call them.


	3. Chapter 3: What You Deserve

Sutton sat in the Mercer cabin, bored out of her skull. Emma had visited earlier to talk to her about Ethan. She seemed to be buying the story and she didn't seem to be angry with Sutton about it. Granted, Sutton had made herself the good guy. She'd told Emma the truth. She was the trustworthy one, not Ethan. Things were going perfectly and soon enough Emma would be out of her life and Ethan would be hers again. She just needed to figure out how to pass the time.

At that moment, the door to the cabin flew open and Emma stepped in looking a little tense and really angry, "We need to talk," she stated simply, trying to maintain her composure.

"Sure," Sutton stated, acting none the wiser, "What's up?"

"How dare you?" Emma growled, "How dare you act like you have no idea what's going on?"

"Is this about Ethan?"

"You're damn right this is about Ethan," Emma shouted, "You know I can't believe I didn't realize what you were doing sooner."

"What was I doing?"

"I sent Thayer to talk to Ethan for me," Emma stated, calming again, "Wasn't Thayer surprised when Ethan tried to break his jaw for sleeping with me? Care to explain how that idea might've come into Ethan's mind?"

"I think you already know the answer," Sutton glowered.

"I'm pretty sure I want to hear you say it," Emma stated.

"What do you want me to say?"

"The truth," Emma stated simply, "Or have you forgotten what that is?"

"Careful Emma," Sutton retorted, "You might want to remember who's the one lying to everyone, pretending to be someone she's not, acting like you actually care about these people."

"I may have lied about my name, but I have never once lied about who I am."

"Don't try and pull that nice act on me," Sutton demanded, "We're identical twins, Emma. You can't fool me into thinking you're just trying to help everyone."

"Because you're incapable of actually helping someone without gaining something for yourself?"

Sutton didn't answer to that one. That one had stung a little more than the others and she didn't have a ready response for it. If she wasn't careful, Emma might actually discover something ab

out her.

"Sutton, you are an ungrateful, selfish, spoiled little bitch, who has never once been forced to face the true consequences of your actions, because no one wants to piss you off."

"That's the beauty of power," Sutton smiled, "No one can hurt you, because they know you'll hurt them back."

"Anything to be in control, right?"

Sutton was silent again. Emma was starting to realize her greatest weaknesses and if Emma knew those she could take Sutton down. She couldn't let that happen, not after everything she'd done to bury them. Emma was not about to pull them back up to the surface. She turned away from Emma as if she'd been struck and tried to recompose herself.

"The truth hurts, doesn't it? Sutton, I don't understand. You have two parents who would do anything to protect, a sister who idolizes you, and friends that were willing to do anything for you. Why would you throw that all away just to hurt me?"

"You don't get it, do you?"

"I don't think you get it," Emma stated, "You have everything and you act like it means nothing to you. There are so many people who would love to have even a little bit of that."

"Including you!"

"I don't want your life," Emma shouted back, "Yes, I love your family and friends, but I don't want to be in there lives as Sutton Mercer. I did this for you, because you asked me to do it."

"I already told you that innocent act won't work on me," Sutton retorted, "Your life in Las Vegas was not nearly as bad as you made it out to be. In fact, as you I sparked the interest of a boy. I told off Clarice. Your life is not nearly as bad as you make it sound."

"Let me ask you something, Sutton. Have you ever been hit in the head with a flying frying pan? Have you ever spent three days in the hospital for a severe concussion? Have you ever been hit or kicked or smacked by someone you were supposed to trust? No? For fourteen years, that has been my life. You got to stay with my best friend Lexi and her amazing mom. You got to go to my school without any memories of the bullying that comes with being a foster kid. You didn't deal with Travis, because he was down here trying to deal with me. You can't possibly understand what the past fourteen years have been like for me from just a week."

"And you can tell what my life has been like after only a few?"

"No, I can't. I don't know what you've been through or what your life has been like, but I do know that you have a lot more people willing to help you through it than you realize."

"Like who?"

"How about Ted…Kristin…Laurel…Thayer? They want to understand. They want to help you get through this and you keep pushing them away."

"They can't understand," Sutton stated, "No one can."

"Maybe you're right," Emma stated, "I know I don't. I don't know what it's like to have someone I should be able to trust lie to me. I don't know what it's like to spend your whole life wondering where you came from and why your own mother didn't want you. I don't understand what it's like to never have someone say you have your mother's eyes or laugh or whatever. I have no idea how lonely it can get in a crowd of people when you feel like you don't belong there in the first place. I don't understand any of that, or at least that's what you think."

Sutton choked on her sobs. How had Emma known? How had she known all of Sutton's insecurities without ever being told them? Was Sutton really that transparent? How many other people knew? If Nisha ever figured out those things actually bothered her, she would be done for. That was all the leverage Nisha needed to knock her out of the top spot.

"I take it I hit the nail on the head," Emma continued, "Sutton, I grew up without a biological parent too. Hell, someone pretending to be our biological mother kidnapped me. I've heard the same insults about being abandoned and had plenty of people put their foot in their mouth with their own comments. I don't know how hard that was for you, but I do understand how much it can hurt."

"How can you say that? People love you. They think you're perfect."

"They only think I'm perfect, because I treat them with the respect they deserve. Sutton, you walk all over people. You use them for your own personal gain and toss them aside when you don't need them anymore or when they defy you. You've never been held accountable for those actions. You've been allowed to hurt people without ever understanding what that might mean for you."

"Only because they hurt me first and they should understand that they aren't allowed to do that."

"And do you expect them to retaliate?"

"Of course not!"

"But that's exactly what you're doing to them. They hit you. You hit them back. Eventually, someone's going to fight back and then what?"

"I keep fighting until they realize that they can't hurt me without suffering the consequences."

"And how many people are you willing to lose to prove that point?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I hurt you, Sutton. You hurt me and I didn't back down. You hurt me again and I'm still not backing down. In this process, you lied to two people who used to care about you and got the one guy who would do anything for you attacked. You've lost Mads. You've lost Ethan. You're losing everyone who used to care about you, because you think I'm out to get you. So congratulations, Sutton. You've shown me that I can never be a bigger bitch than you, but you've also lost the only people who can help you get the one thing you really want."

Emma stormed away from Sutton and through the cabin door. The door slammed closed and Sutton tried to maintain her composure. No one was around, but she didn't want to feel this way. Emma had figured her out. She knew all of Sutton's weaknesses and worst of all, she was now an enemy. There was no telling what Emma would do with this information. She was living Sutton's life and she had no way to get back into it.

A minute or so later, Sutton found herself running toward the front door and throwing it open. Her BMW was still sitting out front, but there was no sign of Emma anywhere. She noticed a white card sitting on her windshield and she found herself compelled to see what it said. As she pulled it out from under her windshield wiper she noticed that it was addressed to her. She flipped the card over and read the two sentences Emma had written:

_Take your life back. I never wanted it in the first place._

_Emma_

She looked through the windshield to see the car keys sitting on the front seat, baiting her to take them. She slid into the driver's seat and turned the key in the ignition. The car roared to life and she shifted the car into gear. She was getting her life back. She had sent Emma packing, so why did she feel so bad? Why did she feel like Emma had ripped her heart out of her chest? She didn't know and she didn't particularly care. She was getting her life back and that was all that mattered. She could continue her investigation without them. She didn't need them, did she?

* * *

><p>AN: This scene was very difficult for me to write, not just for the emotions, but also because I wanted Emma to do something I knew she never would. I'm probably with most of you where you would love to see someone slap some sense into Sutton literally, but I just couldn't have Emma do it. I don't think she would and in the end. She is the character I am writing. If you guys disagree feel free to tell me and explain why you think that. Again thank you for reading this story. It's my favorite of all the ones I've written


	4. Chapter 4: Flood Gates

"What am I going to do now?" Ethan heard Emma as they sat outside Ethan's trailer. Thayer had driven them and now the three of them and Mads were discussing their next move, "I have nowhere to go."

"We'll figure it out," Ethan assured, "You can still stay at the Mercer cabin, you know."

"You really think Sutton's going to let me stay there after what just happened? Do you really think Sutton is going to let me anywhere near her life after that interaction?"

"Probably not," Ethan stated, "but I thought the whole point of this was to not be controlled by Sutton anymore."

"That would be the other reason. If I stay in that cabin, I am indebted to her…again."

"Not if you make it her only choice," Thayer responded.

"What do you mean?"

"You just told off Sutton," Thayer responded, "That means that you are in control of the situation right now. You get to call the shots right now."

"But that's not who I am," Emma cried.

"Emma," Mads jumped in, "There are certain things that earn Sutton's respect and they are the same things that make Sutton hate you. One of those things is not backing down to her. The only reason she keeps hurting you is because you keep letting her. You finally told her how you feel, don't back down now that you have."

"I'm sorry," Emma stated, "I can't do that. No matter how much of a bitch Sutton has been to me, she's still my sister and I can't give her an ultimatum like that."

"So what are you going to do?"

"I have no idea."

* * *

><p>Sutton stepped through the front door of her home, surprised that she felt nothing at her return. She had her life back and it seemed like for good this time, but she couldn't help feeling alone. Mads hated her. Ethan hated her. Her own sister hated her. She had no one and that loneliness was finally settling in.<p>

As she walked past the living room, a voice stopped her in her tracks, "And where have you been?" Her dad questioned.

"Just out," Sutton responded, "I needed to clear my head."

"Sutton, you missed family dinner…again," her mom noted, "what were you doing?"

"I told you," Sutton stated, a little irritated, "I went for a drive to clear my head."

"I thought we had an agreement that you'd check in with us," Ted responded, trying to keep his cool.

"What am I 12? It was a long day and I had a lot on my mind. I needed to get away from it all, especially my overbearing parents who treat me like I'm a child."

"First of all," Kristin started, "You are a child. You're seventeen years old and despite what you might think you don't know everything."

"So what? You don't either. In fact, you know very little about your own daughter and what's going on in her life, not that you would care to notice. You're too busy believing that everything's perfect."

"Sweetie, what do you mean by that?" Her dad questioned.

"You lied to me for years," Sutton cried, completely giving into everything she'd been holding back for so many months. The talk with Emma, the realization of how much she'd buried had busted down that wall, and there was no telling how much was going to flood out, "You made me believe that there was no chance of me ever finding out where I came from. Do you realize how much it hurt to find out that wasn't the case?"

"Sweetie, we've talked about this," Kristin stated, "I told you that there was a chance she wasn't dead and that I would help you find out anything you wanted to know about her."

She hadn't just been talking about her mother. She'd also been talking about Emma, but luckily they hadn't picked up on that. She had to be careful about how she answered this. Though she wanted to confront them about their lies, she also wasn't ready to reveal her own. She didn't want to give too much away, "It doesn't change the fact that for almost seventeen years my own parents didn't want me to know the truth."

"We were protecting you," Ted cried.

"And I didn't want your protection," Sutton sobbed, "I wanted the truth and you had no right to take that away from me."

"You want to know about your mother?" Ted dared, growing angry, "She was an unstable, drug addict who didn't even know who got her pregnant."

"Ted," Kristin warned.

"No," Ted shouted, "She wants to know this, so I'm going to tell her."

"Is this my real mother?" Sutton questioned, gaining ground on them, "Or are you talking about Ruth Peterson?"

"Sweetie, what are you talking about? Ruth Peterson is your real mother," Kristin stated.

"No she's not," Sutton cried, "And I'm pretty damn certain that one of you already knew that."

Sutton raced down the hallway toward her bedroom, trying to fight back the tears. She threw her door open and then slammed it shut as she entered. The first thing she saw was the picture of Emma and Ethan at Homecoming. She picked it up and threw it across the room, listening to it connect with the wall and crash to the floor.

"Sutton?" Laurel's voice carried from her doorway, "Are you okay?"

"Get out," Sutton responded, coldly, trying to hold back the tears.

"No," Laurel responded, "You can talk to me, Sutton."

"I said get out," she shouted, launching another picture in Laurel's direction. Laurel ducked and the picture crashed against the wall outside. Laurel didn't say another word, but shut the door as she left.

That final catharsis left her with no more control of her actions. A sharp pain shot through her, making her cry out. She collapsed into a heap on the floor, sobbing uncontrollably, and wondering when everything had gone so wrong for her.

* * *

><p>"What the hell is she talking about, Ted?" Kristin questioned coldly.<p>

"How should I know?"

"She said one of us knew the truth and I've made it apparent that it's not me. So tell me what she's talking about."

"I don't know."

"Stop lying to me, Ted. I am your wife and I deserve the truth from you."

Ted was silent, telling Kristin that she wasn't entirely wrong. Her husband was keeping something from her and she was bound to find out what it was eventually. She didn't understand why Ted refused to be honest with her. That's all she'd ever been with him and that's all she'd ever asked of him. She knew there was something going on and part of her wasn't sure she was ready to find out.

"Fine," Kristin conceded, "Just know that it would be in your best interest for me to find all of this out from you instead of someone else.

She got up without letting him answer and briskly moved out of the room toward Sutton's bedroom at first. She came into the hallway just as a picture frame flew into the hallway, barely missing Laurel's head. Laurel closed the door and turned in her direction.

"I wouldn't go in there," Laurel suggested, "Hurricane Sutton just hit and it's a category five."

Laurel pushed past Kristin, leaving Kristin to make the decision herself. She went up to the door and laid her hand on the doorknob, but then she heard Sutton's cries and guilt consumed her. This was her fault and her presence in the room would just make things so much worse. Reluctantly, she pulled her hand off the doorknob and ran down the hallway toward her own bedroom, trying to contain her own sobbing cries.

* * *

><p>AN: This is an update from the original chapter. As I was writing more of the story I realized that there needed to be a confrontation between Laurel and Sutton so I decided to add it. Also, thank you for all of the great reviews on this story. I'm doing my best to make this right, so if something doesn't seem right feel free to let me know. I take all criticism into consideration. Thanks again


	5. Chapter 5: A Surprising Decision

Emma glanced down at her phone to see that the reason for its constant vibrations was a call from Sutton. Part of her wanted to answer the phone and apologize for what she'd said, but she knew that it would defeat the purpose of their confrontation. In the end, she let it go to voicemail, figuring that Sutton would leave one if it were really important.

"Was that Sutton?" Ethan questioned, as they sat outside his trailer. Thank god Dan had the night shift tonight, or she would've had to get creative about her sleeping arrangements.

"Yep," Emma responded, "She can leave a voicemail if it's really important."

"Are you seriously going to listen to it?"

"She's my sister," Emma defended, "I can't completely turn my back on her."

"She turned her back on you."

"But I'm not her and I won't start acting like it now."

Ethan pecked her on the lips and smiled, "That is why I love you," he whispered.

The phone buzzed again, signaling a new voicemail. Emma picked up the phone and dialed her voicemail. She expected to hear Sutton's regular haughty tone, giving some fake apology or completely cutting her out of her life. She never expected to hear Sutton crying.

"Emma," the message started and already she was concerned. Sutton sounded shaky, "I, d-don't blame you for not answering the phone. What I did wasn't right, but something happened and I, I have no one else I can talk to. I, oh just forget it. I shouldn't have called you."

The message ended and she felt her stomach drop. Emma had never seen Sutton shaken let alone on the verge of hysterics. Whatever had happened was serious and she believed that Sutton needed her right now. She looked to Ethan and gave him an apologetic look, "She needs me," she pleaded.

"She's probably playing you," Ethan suggested.

"I don't think she is," Emma responded, "Ethan, I know she's the master of lying, but if she's really in trouble and I do nothing? That would hurt more than getting fooled by her again."

Ethan nodded, understanding the type of bond Emma had with Sutton. She knew that he felt the same way about Dan. He pulled his keys from his pocket and started to get up, "I'll drive you myself."

* * *

><p>Sutton had managed to pick herself up off of the floor and curl into a ball on her bed. The pain had become a dull ache and the sobs had turned to silent tears. She didn't know why she'd called Emma. Part of her actually blamed Emma's perfection for all of this, but a subconscious part of her knew that Emma was the only one who could understand.<p>

Sutton had been so consumed with her own pain and thoughts that she hadn't heard the click of her bedroom window or the sound of someone inside her room. It wasn't until a hand landed on her shoulder that she realized she was no longer alone.

She jumped at the touch and reared to see the intruder. She relaxed a little when she was looking into her own eyes, "Are you okay?" Emma questioned softly.

"What are you doing here?"

"You called me," she explained, "and you sounded really upset. Apparently I was right to come here."

"I don't understand," Sutton responded, sitting up, "You said I'd lost you. You made it sound like you didn't give a damn about me."

"Sutton, I'm your sister. Whether you like it or not, you could never really lose me."

"I have done nothing to deserve this," Sutton acknowledged.

"It doesn't matter. You are my sister and I care about you. No matter what you do or say that will always remain true. I was angry before and I was a little harsh, but I don't confront people who don't mean anything to me. It's a waste of time."

In that moment, Sutton realized just how wrong she'd been about Emma. She thought she could push her around, put her in her place, and manipulate her just like she had everyone else, but Emma was different. She cared too much about Sutton. She'd been pushed around for too long. Emma was fighting back and it was exactly what Sutton had needed all along.

"Now," Emma started, changing the subject, "Tell me what happened."

* * *

><p>Emma listened to Sutton explain every detail of her confrontation with her parents. At first she'd been shocked that Sutton had admitted anything about her investigation, but also relieved that she had. Emma had always known there was a wall that Sutton had put up to protect herself from acknowledging how much she was hurting inside. Admitting that much was the first step Sutton had made in acknowledging her own emotions.<p>

There had been moments were Sutton choked on a suppressed sob and Emma had waited patiently for Sutton to continue. Finally after several minutes, Sutton stopped, wiped the tears from her eyes, and looked at Emma, "Why does it hurt so much?"

"Because you've let it eat you up inside," Emma explained, "Sutton you are a strong person, sometimes a little too strong for your own good. Instead of acknowledging the fact that you were hurting inside you got angry and tried to force that pain onto someone else."

"You," Sutton acknowledged, "I tried to force it onto you."

"I didn't exactly help matters," Emma admitted, "I did steal your boyfriend and I did, even if it was accidental, take your life."

"Is that an apology?"

"I'm not sorry for what I did," Emma stated, "I'm sorry I made you feel like it was on purpose and out of malice. Sutton, it was never my intention to steal your boyfriend or make you feel like I was stealing your life. I just wanted to please you. I had nowhere to go and you were my last saving grace. I was willing to do almost anything for a _place_ in your life."

"How do you do that?"

"What?"

"Say exactly what I need to hear," Sutton stated.

"I'm your other half…literally."

Sutton smiled and Emma knew she was succeeding in helping her. She looked at Sutton's puffy red eyes, listened to her sniffle from all of the tears, and knew that this was who Sutton really was. She was an insecure little girl who felt betrayed by the people she'd trusted the most. They weren't so different, Emma and her.

The difference lied in environment. Sutton had lived in a world where acceptance was everything. Emma had lived in a world that would never accept her for her. Sutton pushed away the insecurities, believing them to be weakness, and a barrier for her acceptance. Emma had given up acting like someone she wasn't long ago. She'd learned that people were mean and it wasn't her job to make them accept her. She was who she was and anyone who had a problem with that shouldn't matter to her.

She pulled Sutton into a close embrace. It took Sutton a moment to reciprocate, but she felt her arms wrap around her torso, "I was wrong," she heard Sutton whisper.

Emma pushed away, "What?"

"About you? I was wrong to think you were just pretending to be nice to everyone. I've just never seen anyone be so kind without wanting something in return. Apparently, my mistrust in people runs deeper than I ever imagined."

"It's okay," Emma responded, "You aren't the first person and you won't be the last. Like I said before, from a distance it probably looked like I was trying to take your life away."

"I was jealous," Sutton admitted, "They like you more than me. You're the good twin while I'm the evil one."

"It doesn't have to be that way," Emma noted, "We can both be good."

"How?"

"Sutton, I know part of the reason you hurt so much is because you love just as deeply without even realizing it. It takes a lot of trust and a lot of love to feel the sort of pain you feel. If you would just let yourself feel that you would come to find it's hard to hurt someone you truly care about."

"But what about when they hurt me?"

"Is it really in your best interest to start that cycle of you hit me, so I hit you? If you really care about them and they really care about you it was probably unintentional and if you just say something they'll stop. If you don't say anything and just retaliate, they might not understand why you're being so hurtful. You can't have love without pain, but the love you have the potential to feel is far better than the pain you have to endure."

"That should be in a fortune cookie," Sutton joked, but getting serious she continued, "Thank you, Emma. You are the only one who has ever seen through my charade."

"It's easy to see through something you yourself have tried to pull."

"You've acted like this?"

"Not exactly like this," Emma admitted, "but I have pushed people away who care about me. I've lashed out at people who didn't deserve it. Luckily I had someone there who didn't let me push them away. No matter how many times I told her to leave, she stayed. No matter how many times I told her I hated her, she never believed me. When I finally broke down, she ducked as I threw things across the room. She sat next to me as I cried. She listened when I spoke, but most of all, she never judged."

"Who was it?"

"You've met her," Emma hinted.

"Lexi?"

"Yep. She locked herself in her room with me and told me that we weren't leaving until I dealt with whatever was eating at me. It was last year and nothing had gone right. I'd been in three homes that year, the first two having abusive foster parents. Once I'd actually ended up in the hospital with a pretty serious concussion. Then there were these girls that refused to give me a break. That year it seemed like everyone wanted to kick me while I was down. I stopped trusting people. I started believing no one cared about me. I started hearing all of the other insults people had spit at me. It was a tough year that seemed to never end.

"I met Lexi when I moved into the second, the worst one I'd ever been in. It took three months for the dad to finally put me in the hospital and after that I lost all faith in people. I started pushing her away, telling her that she couldn't understand and that she shouldn't have to. I pretended as if I didn't care about her, because then it wouldn't hurt me so much when I hurt her. It went on for months and then one day she said to me, 'I care about you too much to let you self-destruct.' I threw insults at her. I even threw a picture of us at her, hoping that would get her to leave me alone, but she stayed.

"Finally I just broke down and she let me. I told her everything and she never acted like she understood or that I was wrong to feel that way. When I was finally calm enough to listen to her she said, 'It's okay to feel this way. You get to be angry and hurt. You don't get to bottle everything up until it bursts. My room can't take another one of your hurricanes. You can trust me, Em. You can tell me anything.' I did too. I told her everything and it felt so good to have someone that was always there for me. Do you get what I'm saying?"

Sutton nodded, "I can trust you," she stated, "I can tell you anything."

Emma nodded, "Lucky for you, I'm not the only one in your life you can say that to."

Realization flashed over Sutton's features and Emma smiled. It would take time, but if Sutton was ready to change she could. She could get Mads and Thayer back. She could rebuild with Laurel. She could have what Emma had created for her by her own volition. Emma only had Lexi and it had been enough to get her through. Sutton had a whole network of people willing to be that person, wanting to be that person. The twin girls stared at each other as if they were meeting for the first time. In a sense they were. This was the first time they'd both knocked down the barriers to see what was behind them. This was the first time they'd been truly honest with each other.


	6. Chapter 6: Understanding

An hour later and more pain that Kristin was willing to admit aloud, she finally dared to speak with Sutton. Right after the argument, Sutton had been angry, but she'd also been hurt and Kristin had come to learn that Sutton wasn't reasonable when both those things were true. No matter how much it had hurt her to do it, she'd had to give Sutton her space. She'd had to wait for Sutton to be calm enough to think reasonably, to talk to her. She wiped her own tears from her eyes and knocked on the door.

"Just a second," she heard her daughter's broken voice reply. It took a moment, but the door finally swung open to reveal her child. It almost forced Kristin into tears to see how broken Sutton looked. Her hair was a mess. Her eyes were red and puffy, and she could tell her breathing wasn't entirely under control.

"I know you're angry," Kristin started, trying to keep her composure as she spoke to her daughter, "but that doesn't give you the right to speak to your father and I with such disrespect."

"Stop," Sutton ordered and Kristin was about to object before she continued, "I'm sorry for what I said to you. It was a really bad day and I guess this has been bothering me more than I realized."

"Thank you," Kristin answered, a little shocked at her daughter's attitude, "Now, would you care to explain to me just what you were talking about out there?"

Sutton sighed and stepped out of the doorway to her bedroom, signaling for her to enter. She followed Sutton to her bed, taking a seat beside her, ready to listen. Sutton took another deep breath before starting, but when they did it was a flood of words that Kristin had to focus on carefully to understand, "I found Ruth Peterson weeks ago on Facebook and arranged to speak with her, but she kept avoiding me. Finally, I got her to talk and she said that someone paid her to put her name on the birth certificate. She said that my real birth mother wanted to remain anonymous and that she herself really could use the money. It hurt, but part of me knew she wasn't lying."

"That's what's been bothering you all this time? You were upset, because you thought we'd lied to you about your birth mother."

"You did lie to me," Sutton cried, "Maybe not about her identity, but about the fact that she was dead. I know you already admitted that to me, but it still hurt. I still didn't feel like I could trust you or anything you'd ever told me."

"I never meant to make you feel that way," Kristin stated, "and I'm sorry that you did. I wish you'd talked to me about this, but I understand why you didn't. Sutton, you are my daughter and I never want to make you feel this way again. What can I do to make this better?"

"You know I could really use a hug," Sutton stated, smiling.

Kristin wrapped her arms around her daughter and felt her melt into the embrace. For so long, Sutton had been pushing her away. She'd assumed it was because she was growing up, but tonight she'd realized there was a deeper reason. Sutton was hurting more than she ever knew Sutton could hurt. She couldn't believe she'd missed that sort of deep-rooted pain. She'd been trying to protect her daughter, but it had just caused her more misery. Sutton didn't think she could trust her parents to be honest with her. Isn't that what she'd always asked of Sutton? How could she not reciprocate? She rested her head on Sutton's shoulder, "No matter what it is, you can always talk to me," she whispered, "and from now on I will always be honest with you."

Sutton squeezed tighter, as if trying to tell Kristin that she understood. Kristin held her daughter tight, wishing that she'd never lied in the first place. She'd never meant to cause this much pain. In fact, she'd been trying to protect her from it. She cradled her daughter in her arms, hoping that this tender moment would never end.

* * *

><p>"I don't understand," Mads stated after Emma finished explaining her story, "After everything she's done to you and all of the pain she's caused, you're just going to forgive her?"<p>

"I saw Sutton completely breakdown tonight," Emma stated, "and I understand how alone she's felt for the past few months."  
>"She's never been alone," Mads shouted, "She had me and Char and even Ethan. She chose to lie to us, to keep us in the dark about all of it. How can you just act like that didn't happen?"<p>

"Because I know why she didn't tell you," Emma stated, "Sutton's entire world got flipped upside down. The people she was supposed to trust the most betrayed her in the most awful way. After believing that there was no chance of her finding out her own history, she finds out that, not only is her mother alive, she's a completely different person than she expected. She finds out that not only does she have a mother, but a sister as well, and that her own parents didn't want her to know the truth.

"In the time I've known Sutton I've come to realize she doesn't like to show any kind of emotion or any kind of weakness. Now she was forced to deal with all of the insecurities that come with being an adopted child and wonder if she can't even trust her own parents, is there anyone she can trust? I'm not condoning her behavior. I'm just saying I understand."

"She could've talked to someone!"

"We both know that's not Sutton's strong suit. Sutton has fought so hard to maintain control in her life and all of a sudden that control is just gone. She didn't like it and she tried to get it back, but things just got crazier and crazier until finally it was too much. She was hurting and she wasn't addressing that pain. Mads, I'm not telling you to forgive Sutton. She hurt you and if you can't I understand, but she needs help right now and I can't turn my back on her, just like I couldn't turn my back on you."

It was amazing the amount of kindness, Emma could show to a person who had been nothing but mean to her. She smiled at the strength of character Emma had, secretly wishing she had that same will. She wanted to help Sutton, but she was afraid she was going to get hurt again.

"She's my sister," Emma stated, "and no matter how much she's tried to hurt me, she can't change that for me. I love her and if I need to be her punching bag, I will. I can take her insults. Sutton can't take my silence."

"How do you do it? How do you forgive so easily?"

"When you love someone, you have to accept them for who they are, flaws included. Sutton doesn't like to feel pain and that means she tries to push it onto someone else. I'd rather it be me than someone who doesn't understand that aspect of her personality."

Mads stood in awe at Emma. This girl had been pushed down all of her life and she had turned out better for it. She was the best friend a person could have, which was more than she could say for Sutton. Mads knew that Sutton hadn't treated her like a friend recently, but had she ever really asked why? She'd gotten angry at being hurt, just like Sutton, instead of finding out what was going on. She'd never thought that Sutton was projecting her own pain on someone else. Was that just a twin thing, that she could see it when Mads couldn't? Honestly, Mads doubted it.

"Look, Ethan's gonna take me to the cabin now, but before I go I want you to know that I wouldn't blame you if you never spoke to Sutton. I just don't think that's what either one of you want and I think both of you are willing to take the steps to fix that."

Emma didn't say another word and didn't give Mads the chance to respond. That girl was a little too perceptive for her own good. Emma was right. She didn't want to lose Sutton as a friend. Despite her flaws, there were a lot of things about Sutton that Mads really loved. She knew that Sutton had flaws and if Emma was telling the truth about Sutton's breakdown, maybe she could accept them. She didn't have to decide tonight, but she had a feeling she'd already made up her mind. She just hadn't realized it yet.


	7. Chapter 7: Hell of a Hangover

The following morning, Sutton woke up feeling horribly hung over. All of the crying last night had given her a killer headache. Was this seriously what it felt like to break down? If it was, she never wanted to do that again. She had legitimately sobbed into her sister's arms. She'd held onto her mom for longer than she had in the past couple months combined. She never wanted to feel that dependent on anyone ever again.

Last night was the worst night of her life, but in a way it was also the best. She'd thought she might die of the pain that ate away at her chest, but she'd also found a friend in Emma. She'd found someone who was on her side. Granted, Emma had always been on her side and Sutton had been too jealous to notice, but now she knew for sure and that somehow made it all okay.

She heaved herself out of bed and into the bathroom where she proceeded to take a 30-minute shower without realizing it. The hot water and steam had felt so good that for the first five minutes, she'd just stood there, basking in its comfort. It was exactly what she'd needed to prepare for her first day back as Sutton Mercer, the new Sutton Mercer, well new for her. The first thing on her agenda was talking to Mads. Then she would apologize to Thayer. Finally, if he was willing to get anywhere near her, she would talk to Ethan. She doubted the last one though. She meant nothing to him after all.

Twenty minutes after her shower she bounced downstairs, reminding herself of who she was and how good that feeling was and yet she wasn't that person anymore. She was Sutton Mercer, but she no longer wanted to be the cold-calculating bitch everyone presumed she was. She wanted to be more like Emma. How ironic was that? For the first time in a long time, Sutton was unsure of how to act and who she was supposed to be. She walked into the kitchen slowly, with her arms crossed over her chest, feeling the lack of belonging she'd been pushing away for so long.

Putting a smile on her face she stepped into the kitchen, "Morning," she greeted to her mother and father as they sat at the kitchen table.

"Morning Sutton," Kristin greeted, "How'd you sleep?"

"Okay," she answered awkwardly. She'd fallen asleep fairly quickly, but had woken up several times in the night. It wasn't her best sleep, but it hadn't been bad either. There was also a part of her that didn't want to think about that night anymore than she believed Kristin did.

"Well then," her dad started, "Since you've had a night to cool off. I believe we have some things to talk about."

"What else is there to say?"

"For starters, I think you owe us an apology for your behavior last night."

"Are you going to apologize for your behavior for the past seventeen years?"

She hadn't meant to say that aloud, but she had and there was no taking it back. This was not how she wanted to start her day. In fact, she never wanted to have this conversation again. It was filled with pain and resentment. It had hurt enough the first time. She didn't need to feel that again.

"Ted," Kristin said sharply, "Maybe now is not the best time to bring this up."

"When would be a good time, Kristin?"

Sutton remained silent. Her parents were about to get into a huge fight and she really didn't feel like getting in the middle. She looked to her mom for a response, "I don't know, but not when she has to get to school."

"She has to learn there are consequences for her actions," Ted stated to Kristin, "And that sort of thing shouldn't wait."

"I'm pretty sure she paid the price last night," Kristin defended, "Or did you miss the two hours where she was crying alone in her room?"

"That doesn't change her behavior before."

Sutton saw that her mom was about to say something in her defense. Her parents never fought and now they were fighting over when to talk to her about her behavior. This was out of hand and Sutton had to do something about it, "Stop!" She shouted, "Stop acting like I'm not in the room. Stop protecting me. Stop treating me like I'm still a little girl."

It had been a plea that Sutton had wanted to say for a long time, but had never had it come out quite right. It became an insult or an attack on them, because she was angry and that's how she reacted to anger. Now, she just wanted them to stop fighting and talk to her. Both of her parents stared at her. They hadn't heard her beg or plea like that…ever. She kept looking at them, willing herself not to cry. She still had to look good for school after all.

Her dad finally sighed, "We'll talk about this when you get home," he stated, "right now, both you and I have to get going."

He stormed out of the room without another word, leaving Sutton to turn to Kristin for answers, "What's his problem?"

"I honestly don't know," Kristin replied, "but he's right. You do have to get to school. I'll work on your father. You just have a good day at school."

She reached to kiss Sutton on the top of the head, but Sutton pulled away. They might have shared a hug last night, but she still wasn't into the whole touchy feely aspect of family. She needed her space.

Kristin took the hint and backed off. She went back to putting dishes in the dishwasher. Part of Sutton wanted to go back to her mom and apologize. In the end she didn't. She rarely ever apologized for her actions. She wasn't going to start now.

* * *

><p>Mads paced outside the front of school, waiting for Sutton to show up. She'd made a decision and now it was time to follow through on it. Emma had given her so much to think about last night. Sutton was her best friend, but she hadn't really been acting that way. Sutton needed help, but did she deserve a second chance? All night Mads had tossed and turned trying to figure out what she was going to do.<p>

Sutton's BMW pulled into the parking lot of Arroyo and Mads watched as Sutton made her way toward the school, not noticing Mads at first. When she finally spotted Mads, Sutton stopped dead in her tracks and just stared. When Mads didn't walk away, Sutton continued forward.

"Hi Mads," she greeted.

"Hi Sutton."

"Look Mads, I—"

"Save it," Mads responded, putting her hands up, "Emma told me about your…talk last night. And I only have one thing to say to you."

Sutton gulped, expecting the worst. She knew she deserved to be verbally slapped by Mads, maybe even physically as well. She knew she deserved whatever Mads had to say to her, except the one thing Mads planned to say to her.

"Are you okay?" Mads questioned.

Sutton looked up expectantly and Mads smiled at her. For the first time in their entire friendship, Sutton was speechless. After several attempts to respond she just shook her head, and choked on the tears she was trying to hold back.

Mads melted on the spot and pulled Sutton into a hug. Sutton collapsed against Mads chest and hugged back, "I'm so sorry I didn't tell you," she cried, "I didn't want anyone to know what I was dealing with."

"I know," Mads responded, "Emma put everything into perspective last night. Just promise me that you won't ever shut me out again."

"I promise," Sutton whispered as they released each other, "Trust me when I say that I never want to go through another night like that one again."

"You know you can tell me anything, right? You always have and you always will," Mads assured with a smile.

"I do now," Sutton nodded, "I promise I'll be honest with you from now on. When all of this happened I didn't feel like I could trust…anyone and I tried to push you away, because I didn't want you to see how much it bothered me. But, I won't do that anymore. You're my best friend, Mads, and I don't want to lose that."

"Me either," Mads admitted, realizing that she really did mean it. Sutton was her best friend and maybe she hadn't always been there for Mads, but it was obvious to Mads that Sutton, in a way, felt the same way. She'd been hurting and Mads hadn't noticed. That was her fault, not Sutton's. She would have to be more vigilant, more understanding, and more available. Sutton was dealing with a lot more than she ever thought was possible and it was hers and Emma's job to help her get through it without losing everything again.

* * *

><p>Emma pecked Ethan on the lips as he carried their breakfast through the door. He set the paper bag on the kitchen counter and began pulling out the bagels and coffee he'd brought, "You never really told me what happened last night," he acknowledged.<p>

"You didn't ask," Emma deflected. The truth was that she knew how angry Ethan was with Sutton and he didn't want him to have to deal with what had just happened. She didn't feel the need to burden him with Sutton's issues when he didn't even want to talk to her.

"Well I'm asking now."

"We just talked," Emma responded, "She was really upset and I helped her understand why."

"Then why did you have to talk to Mads about it last night?"

"Because Sutton needs her friends right now and Mads had a right to know why Sutton had been acting the way she had."

"Why has she?"

"She's hurt and angry," Emma explained, reluctantly, "Her whole world was flipped upside down when she realized Ted and Kristin had been lying to her for her entire life. We both know Sutton doesn't like to get emotional, but instead of dealing with it, she pushed it away. When everything started to fall apart all at once, she couldn't take it anymore and she crumbled."

"That's why she called you?"

"I don't know what possessed her to call me of all people, but yes. She was reaching out for help and I couldn't turn my back on her."

"You are amazing," Ethan responded, smiling, "I don't understand how you can be so forgiving to her after everything she's done to you."

"Would you ever be able to shut Dan out of your life?"

"Probably not," Ethan acknowledged.

"I know I've only known her a few months, but she's still my sister. I could never just walk away from her when she was in trouble."

Ethan nodded, "Well, I have to get to school, but I'll see you afterward. You said Sutton is meeting you here for lunch?"

Emma nodded, "You can come to lunch too."

"That's okay. You two should have some time to be alone and I'm not sure I could stand to be in the same room with her yet. Seriously, I'll come by after school and spend the whole afternoon with you."

"Alright," Emma answered in defeat. She wanted her boyfriend and her sister to be on good terms, not too good, but still good. Until Ethan could truly prove Sutton didn't mean anything to him, she would always wonder. It didn't, however, mean she wanted them at each other's throat. She wasn't sure Sutton could handle that right now and the last thing she wanted was for Sutton to feel pain again. It had been hard enough to see the first time.

Ethan kissed her goodbye and Emma watched him slide out the front door. She stood their, listening to his bike start up and drive down the road before turning to the food on the table. For some reason, she wasn't all that hungry and in the end it just sat on the counter while Emma redirected her attention to something other than Sutton and Ethan.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry it has taken me so long to update this. I wanted to get the whole thing finished before I actually posted. A few notes, however. Because I started this story before the last two episodes this story is not based on them. Sutton is not working with Rebecca. Ethan and Emma didn't break up. Kristin doesn't know whether Ted cheated or not. All of this takes place after "Not Guilty as Charged."


	8. Chapter 8: Playing Catch Up

At lunch, Sutton pushed her way into the cabin to find Emma asleep on the couch. Apparently she wasn't having any more success at finding things to do than Sutton had. She placed Emma's lunch on the kitchen counter, noting the untouched bagels sitting on the counter as well, and then kneeled down in front of her sister. She nudged her sister, maybe a little too hard, and watched as Emma sprung away. Her eyes fluttered open, falling on Sutton.

"Hey sleepyhead," Sutton greeted.

"What time is it?"

"A little after noon," Sutton stated, "Are you hungry? I brought you a sandwich from the deli down the street from school."

"That's okay," Emma responded, sitting up, "I'm not all that hungry right now."

"Are you okay?"

"Fine. Why?"

"Well you're sleeping in the middle of the day and you obviously haven't eaten anything today."

"What makes you say that?"

Sutton gestured to the bag of bagels on the counter. Emma seemed to remember that they were there and nodded.

"I'm just tired," Emma responded, "But enough about me. How's it going so far?"

"Great, actually. My mom and I had a really long talk last night about my feelings and all of that mushy stuff."

"That's good, right?"

"I don't know," Sutton admitted, "It was weird, but I think we got somewhere. She seems just as in the dark as I was about everything."

"What about Ted?" Emma responded, yawning and leaning her head in her hand.

"We got into a fight this morning. I said something I shouldn't have, but he was attacking me for my behavior last night and I don't know I just got angry. Kristin tried to diffuse the situation, but then they got into a fight and I had to tell them to stop and…Emma?"

Emma's head rested in her hand, eyes closed, not hearing a word Sutton was saying. At first, Sutton was irritated. She'd promised to be there for Sutton, but apparently whatever Sutton was saying was too boring to stay awake for. She was about to shout at Emma to wake up when she realized how selfish that might seem. She held back the urge to wake her up again and instead gently laid her down on the couch. Emma stirred and Sutton immediately pulled away. Instead of waking, Emma curled up in a tight ball and allowed her breathing to slow.

Sutton backed away from the couch and then slipped out the front door. As she stood on the front porch, the concern for her sister began to really set in. Why would Emma be so tired? Why would she look so exhausted? Is this what it was like to actually care about someone? Sutton pulled out her phone and dialed the one person who'd never let her down, and hopefully never would.

* * *

><p>Ethan had been successful in avoiding Sutton all day. He didn't care how weird it looked to the school at this point. He didn't want anything to do with Sutton. As he walked toward his next class after lunch, he saw her walking right for him. He thought about ducking into a classroom, but by the time he'd decided, she'd already reached him.<p>

"Can we talk?"

"What about?"

"Who I spent lunch with," Sutton hinted.

Ethan pulled her into an empty classroom, "What about Emma?"

"First of all, when I got there she was passed out on the couch. Then, when I went to put her lunch in the kitchen I noticed she hadn't eaten the breakfast you brought her. And finally, she fell back asleep like five minutes after we started talking."

"Are you actually concerned about someone other than yourself?" Ethan questioned in a mocking tone.

Sutton glowered, "I am capable of compassion. Emma sat with me last night and let me fall apart without ever once judging me. I'm just trying to return the favor right now."

"Alright," Ethan responded, still skeptical, but too concerned about Emma to continue the conversation, "I was planning on going over there after school anyways. I'll let you know if there's more to it than just exhaustion."

"Thank you," Sutton stated, before walking out of the classroom. Ethan couldn't help but notice that was the first time she hadn't given him some sultry look or flirty smile. It was the first time Sutton hadn't made him feel uncomfortable. Maybe she was changing, or maybe she was trying to make him believe that. He wouldn't fall for it this time. She'd fooled him too many times and he wouldn't let her get the best of him again.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, Emma's eyes fluttered open to the familiar silence of the cabin. As she became more and more aware she noted that someone had covered her with a blanket and that's when she realized what she'd done. She'd fallen asleep while Sutton was talking. She felt bad about that. She'd told Sutton she'd always listen and then she'd fallen asleep. She hoped Sutton wasn't too upset with her.<p>

As she sat up on the couch she suddenly realized that she was not alone. Sitting in the chair across from her was Thayer. She jumped back a little at the sight of him just sitting there.

"Really," Thayer stated, "After everything we've been through I still scare you."

"You don't scare me," Emma defended, "I'm just not used to waking up and finding men watching me sleep. It's very…weird."

"Sorry."  
>"What are you doing here anyways?"<p>

"Sutton called me. She asked me to come by and make sure you were okay."

"You didn't have to do that," Emma responded, wiping the sleep from her eyes. She didn't understand why everyone was so concerned. So she fell asleep in the middle of the day. It's not like she'd been getting great sleep for the past few weeks.

"I'm pretty sure I did," Thayer retorted, "Sutton never worries, so when she calls you saying that she is, you take it seriously. So, are you okay?"

"I'm just tired," Emma stated, "Why doesn't anyone believe me?"

"Maybe because you look like you're more than just tired."

"What's that supposed to mean?" She stated, pulling the blanket around her shoulders.

"Nothing," Thayer conceded, "Just be glad that Sutton is showing concern for someone besides herself."

"Talk about the bright side of a situation," Emma muttered.

"I take it you aren't entirely comfortable with this."

"It's fine," Emma stated, "I just wish sometimes this didn't have to be such a big secret."

"Does it have to be?"

Emma glared at him as if to say _Seriously?_ Sutton might have committed to the possibility of change, but she was still Sutton. She still loved secrets and she was still possessive over her family. This had to remain a secret, because although Emma wanted to take back control of her own life, she didn't want to piss Sutton off either. They were sisters, but that bond was new and still recovering from the night before. The last thing she wanted to do was impose herself on Sutton when she didn't have to.

"Alright," Thayer continued, "Stupid question. But what happened to taking control of your life? What happened to getting out from under Sutton's thumb? What happened to last night?"

"I found out Sutton was human," Emma joked.

Thayer snickered, "You mean your whole heart-to-heart last night."

Emma nodded, "I couldn't turn my back on her last night and I can't right now. If I force my presence in her life before she's ready for it, everything I said last night means nothing."

"And Sutton might revert back to her old self."

"Last night she had a complete meltdown, because Ted and Kristin came down on her for missing dinner. Who knows what she'd do if she completely lost control?"

"And what does Ethan think?"

"He's supportive, but he has his own issues with Sutton," Emma stated. That was an understatement. Ethan had been burned by Sutton just as much as Emma had. If she could forgive Sutton, what would stop Ethan? And then what? They had a history and although Emma wanted to believe there was nothing there, she was running out of faith. Sutton had kissed him three times since she got back. The last time they'd almost…She couldn't even think about _that_.

"He doesn't trust her."

"Would you?"

"You know I'm biased. My question for you is do you want him to trust her?"

That was the ultimate question she was struggling with. Every time Ethan had tried to trust Sutton, she'd taken advantage of it. She'd used that trust to try and tear them apart. Sutton, however, was her sister. Did she really want her boyfriend and her sister at odds with each other?

* * *

><p>Ethan slowed his bike to stop beside Thayer's car and pulled his helmet off. Sutton had mentioned that Thayer might be here after she'd initially left, but it still bothered him that he was alone with Emma. Nothing had happened, but he wanted it to stay that way. He hooked his helmet over the handlebars and pushed the bike to the side of the cabin. His kickstand had been mysteriously removed from his bike. Probably someone who thought he was still guilty of murder. He leaned the bike against the cabin and then walked back around to the front porch.<p>

He knocked on the door and waited for Emma to open the door. The door swung open, but it wasn't Emma who greeted him. It was Thayer. Ethan's eyes immediately fell on the purple bruise on his jaw line. He really needed to learn how to control his temper.

"Hey," he greeted, "How's Emma?"

"Sleeping…again," Thayer replied, "She was awake about an hour ago, but she fell back asleep about ten minutes ago."

"So she's been asleep all day."

"Pretty much."

Ethan was concerned. She was awake when he'd dropped off breakfast, but she had looked pretty tired. That was a long time to sleep.

"I'm sure she's just catching up on all of the sleep she's been missing in the last few weeks."

"What makes you say she hasn't been sleeping?"

"C'mon dude. She's been living someone else's life, never knowing what her twin sister has planned for her. She had to lie to the police for you and fight with Ted and Kristin over your innocence all the while not knowing where you were or if Sutton was taking advantage of the situation. You're telling me that wouldn't make you lose sleep?"

Ethan knew he was right. Emma had been dealing with more than any of them. She'd been under more pressure, more scrutiny, and dealt with more bullshit than any of them could imagine. Ethan had never imagined the toll it might take on her, because she did it so easily. She was the perfect daughter, sister, girlfriend, and best friend without even trying. It hadn't really occurred to him how hard that might be on her.

"She's been through a lot and apparently it's affected her more than any of us ever realized."

Ethan nodded, "So what are we going to do about it?"

"I don't know, but what does Emma want more than anything in the world?"

"A family," Ethan stated.

"And the only person who can give it to her is the one person she'd never ask."

"Sutton."

"Look Ethan, I know you and Sutton have your own issues, but if you really want to help Emma, you have to get Sutton to tell the truth."

"You and I both know that Emma wants Sutton to make that decision for herself and no matter how much it kills me to see Emma bend to Sutton's will, I can't do anything that she doesn't want me to do."

"Are you sure it's not because you don't want to talk to Sutton?"

Ethan didn't answer immediately. He didn't want to talk to Sutton and maybe that was part of the decision. He also, however, knew that Emma wanted Sutton to make the decision to accept her on her own. He wanted to help, but he couldn't. "She doesn't want my help."

"She never will. It's up to you whether you let that stop you every time."

Thayer stepped off of the porch and hopped into his car without another word. Ethan watched him start his car and drive away, wondering if he was right. Emma was fiercely independent, but she'd always been open with him. As he thought about it he realized how similar Emma and Sutton were. Although Emma was honest and had always come to him, had she ever really asked him to help? She'd tried to take on Travis alone, because she thought it was her problem, and hers alone. Maybe Thayer was right. She wouldn't ever ask for his help when she didn't feel like it was his problem to deal with. Maybe it was on him to get her the help she needed.


	9. Chapter 9: Now or Never

Sutton strutted into her house, sighing with relief as she heard the garage door open. She'd just missed her parents and that was a good thing. Her first day back at school had been exhausting. Before she'd acted clueless in her classes to keep up appearances. She didn't need any more pressure on her than her parents already put. If her teachers started expecting her to excel then everything would just fall apart. Her mother expected perfection and her dad was the one that pushed. They made a great team in making her feel like she was drowning.

The truth was she actually was pretty smart. She had fooled most of her friends into believing nothing was wrong. She'd formulated all of those lying games without ever once getting caught by any authority. She understood the material being taught. She just didn't care about it. She'd never understood why she needed to understand the social implications of a novel or why she needed to know when certain things happened in history. She had better things to do. She had more important things to handle.

She stopped in the kitchen to grab a bottle of water. That's when she saw the note:

_Headed up to the cabin for the weekend. We'll be back tomorrow afternoon. Be good. If there is a problem we can always come home. _

_-Mom and Dad_

Sutton did a spit take across the room. Her parents were going up to the cabin…where Emma was staying…for a weekend getaway. This was not good. This was definitely not good. She pulled out her cell phone and dialed Emma's number.

No answer.

"Damn it," Sutton exclaimed.

"What's your problem?"  
>It was Laurel. She'd left before Sutton had gotten up, apparently with Baz and had refused to talk to her at school, no matter how hard she tried. She had not forgotten the fact that Sutton had tried to take her head off with a picture the night before. Sutton did feel bad about that part of it, but she hadn't listened when she told her to leave, "Nothing," she waved Laurel off, "Just not a good day."<p>

"You're not gonna throw that flower vase at me when I ask you what happened are you?"

The words stung, but she deserved them. She'd been a complete bitch to Laurel for a long time. She was a jealous bitch. Laurel had a connection to their parents that Sutton would never had. She was their child, their creation. Sutton was not their biological daughter. She would never get to hear someone say, "You have your mother's eyes, or her hair." When people say she's as stubborn as her father, it's an unintentional insult.

She hated hearing her parents and others ogle over Laurel's perfection. She fought back against the pain. She hurt Laurel, because Laurel was the easy target. She felt bad about all she'd done. It might be time to make amends with it.

"Look Laurel," Sutton started, awkwardly, "I'm sorry about last night. I was really upset and throwing a picture at your head was not exactly the right thing to do."

"You think? Sutton I'm getting really tired of this hot and cold treatment. One day you're getting me sprung for Homecoming and giving me good relationship advice and the next you're ratting me out to Mom and Dad and throwing things at my head. I thought you were actually beginning to trust me."

"I'm sorry okay," she exclaimed, "I've just been dealing with a lot and didn't really want anyone to know how it's been affecting me."

"Does this have to do with your birth mother?"

She turned as if she'd been struck.

"I thought she was dead. Why are you obsessing over a woman you'll never get to meet?"

"Because she's not dead," Sutton snapped, "Mom and Dad have been lying to me for years."

"You found her?"

"I found who I'm supposed to think she is," Sutton admitted, "but it's not her. She was paid to put her name on my birth certificate to keep me from finding out who she really was."

"You can't blame Mom and Dad for that. They probably had nothing to do with that."

"They still lied to me. Even if they were convinced Ruth Peterson was my mother she is nowhere near dead. She works in a library. Why would they need to keep that sort of thing from me?"

Sutton had begun to tear up again. God, she really hated this whole crying thing. She felt Laurel's hand on her shoulder, "Sutton," she started, "When did you find this all out?"

"I don't know," Sutton admitted, "It was six or seven months ago that I realized she was alive and then a month or two that I learned she wasn't my mother."

"Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"Who was I going to tell? Mads and Char couldn't possibly understand and it wasn't like you and I were at all close. I only had one confidant and…"

She stopped. She really hated being vulnerable. It caused her to make mistakes. She had nearly told Laurel about Emma. She was not ready for that secret to come out quite yet. She wanted control over her life before that happened. It was then that she remembered what she had been worried about in the first place. Ted and Kristin were about to find out the secret anyways. Emma was going to have to lie to save Sutton's skin again. She wasn't ready to come clean though. She just wasn't.

"Are you ever going to finish that sentence?" Laurel asked, snapping Sutton out of her train of thought.

"And I screwed her over more times than I can count," Sutton admitted, realizing she needed her sisters help with this, "She was the only person that understood and the person I probably burned the worst in all of this."

"Do I know this person?"

"You've met her, but you wouldn't recognize her name," Sutton answered cryptically, "She isn't enrolled at Arroyo and she's not from Scottsdale. I met her right before we went to Paris."

Laurel nodded as if dismissing her cagey behavior, "How exactly did you burn her?" She questioned after a few seconds.

"I was a total bitch. I mean I treated her worse than I've ever treated anyone and I know that's hard to believe considering my track record. The worst part is that no matter what I do she is always there for me."

"How is that a bad thing? Isn't that what friends are supposed to do?"

"She wasn't always a friend at least not in my mind. It didn't matter though. She always treated me like, well, a sister and now she's about to cover up another one of my messes for me."

"Why?"

Was she seriously having this conversation with Laurel? Last night she'd been horrendous to her and now Laurel was attempting to help her with a problem. No wonder Laurel and Emma got along so good. They both got the good sister gene, leaving Sutton to be the rotten one. How much could she tell Laurel? There was no guarantee the secret would come out. There was a chance Emma would pull through and fix everything like she always did.

Sutton sighed, "Because she's perfect."

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't have the slightest clue."

"Sounds to me like you have a chance for redemption."

"If I do that all hell will break loose."

"Sutton, you have someone who is willing to do anything to help you and you're okay with putting her in a position that could get her into more trouble than she's bailing you out of. You know you really can be a selfish little bitch sometimes."

Laurel turned to leave, "Laurel," Sutton called in shock, but she didn't turn back. She disappeared down the hallway, leaving a frustrated Sutton in her wake. She wanted to go after Laurel for calling her a selfish bitch, but then she realized that Laurel might, to Sutton's chagrin, be right. She was so concerned with keeping her own secrets that she was willing to hang her own sister out to dry again. Although Laurel might not realize it now, she had told Sutton exactly what she needed to hear. She grabbed her keys off of the counter and prepared for the chaos that was about to ensue.

* * *

><p>Emma's eyes fluttered open again and this time she didn't jump at the sight of a man watching her sleep. She smiled at Ethan, "Hi," she greeted.<p>

"Hey there sleepyhead," Ethan greeted, "Sleep well?"

"Very," she responded, sitting up. It was the first time she'd felt rested in weeks. Living a double life, keeping up with the secrets, and trying to stay on Sutton's good side was exhausting and worrying about keeping up the act had kept her from getting the desperately-needed sleep. It had finally been too much. After last night, she didn't have the energy to stay awake any longer. Now that she'd slept all day she felt ready for anything.

"You needed it."

"I take offense to that," Emma joked.

"Don't. You have been carrying the weight of the world on your shoulders for far too long. I'm glad all you needed was some good rest, but I do have one question for you."

"And what might that be?"

"You have spent these last few weeks trying to make everyone happy, even people who don't always deserve it. You do everything to help everyone get what they want the most. You put yourself through hell if it means helping out a friend. I want to know when you are going to go after what you really want?"

"You mean when am I going to force my presence on a sister who has only just realized I'm not trying to steal her life from her? Ethan I want Sutton to come clean, but not until she is ready. If that means hiding in a cabin in the woods and helping her deal with her issues until she's ready I'll do it. I'm going to be a part of her life only if she wants me to be."

"How do you do that?"

Emma looked at him with bewilderment. This question kept coming up and she didn't always know exactly what they were getting at. This was who she was. She knew how important family was and she refused to lose any chance of having it. She'd wanted a family all of her life and now she was as close as ever to having it. She couldn't risk losing it now.

"How are you so perfect without even trying?"

He didn't let her respond. He kissed her tenderly once…twice…three times. She lied back down on the couch and let his body mold to hers. They were just getting started when she heard laughter break through the silence. They broke apart instantly and poked their heads up over the couch. Emma expected Sutton maybe Mads, but in no way shape or form had she ever considered that Ted and Kristin might show up.

"Sutton?" Kristin greeted in confusion, "Ethan?"

"What are you two doing here?" Ted questioned.

"We were just…hanging out," Emma responded quickly, "We'll just get out of your hair. Ethan let's go."

She tried to hurry out the door, but Ted called her back, "Hold it right there. We find the two of you hanging out in a cabin in the woods alone and expect us to just accept that you were just hanging out."

"That's all we were doing," Emma cried, "After everything that happened last night I wanted to get away and clear my head. Ethan offered to come with me. We were talking."

"It didn't look like just talking," Kristin pointed out.

"I'm sorry," she stated, "I should have told you I was coming up here. It won't happen again."

"I do have one other question for you," Ted started, "Why does it look like you were planning on or have been staying up here for quite some time?"

Because she had, but she couldn't exactly say that to him. She cast her eyes down and thought of the one thing that might save Sutton, "I come up here on occasion to clear my head when things get too difficult to handle. It's been my way of getting through the past few months."

Kristin seemed to melt on cue while Ted still looked a little skeptical. Either way they seemed to be backing off on the questions until another person entered the situation, "Seriously? You can't possibly believe Sutton Mercer would go to the woods to clear her head. Let's be reasonable here. I blew up the generator on the class camping trip with my curling iron."


	10. Chapter 10: Coming Clean

Ted and Kristin turned. The voice had been Sutton's, but Sutton's mouth hadn't moved. Kristin was very confused as to how she did that. It all made sense when they saw who was behind them. Standing in the doorway behind them was their actual daughter. Kristin's head went from Sutton to Emma and then back to Sutton. She looked at her husband. He looked scared and angry, "What the hell is going on?"

"Oh right you guys haven't technically met. Mom, Dad, this is my identical twin sister Emma."

"What do you mean we haven't technically met?" Ted questioned.

"Well you see right after we got back from Paris Emma and switched places. She was on the run and I wanted to follow a lead on our birth mother. She took my life and I took hers."

Ted turned back to Emma, "Ethan maybe you should go."

Ethan turned to Emma, "We'll talk later," he said, kissing her on the forehead before pushing his way past Sutton and out the door. The door closed and for a moment the room was dead silent. No one knew what to say next. Sutton was smiling as if this was no big deal. Emma looked terrified. Her arms were crossed over her body and she had turned away from them slightly. She looked down at some random spot on the floor. It looked as if she was afraid they were going to hurt her.

"Alright," Ted began, "Here's what's going to happen. The two of you are going to follow us home in Sutton's car where we will discuss this matter further. Agreed?"

* * *

><p>Laurel sat in the passenger seat of Sutton's BMW waiting for Sutton to come back out. She'd told her everything on the way here. She'd admitted that it was Emma who had been there for her. As she waited for everyone to come out she started thinking about the conversation she'd just had with Sutton. She'd been in utter disbelief for most of the car ride. She still wasn't entirely sure she believed it.<p>

Twenty Minutes Earlier

"Alright I'm in the car," Laurel started as the car exited the driveway, "What is so important that I have to go with you to the cabin right now?"

"You know how you said I've been acting like two completely different people," her sister started, keeping her eyes on the road ahead.

"Yeah. You're not going to tell me you have a long lost twin sister and she's the one that's been so nice to me."

Sutton remained silent. She glanced at Laurel and then put her eyes back on the road. That was not a good sign.

"Oh my god," Laurel stated, realizing she wasn't wrong.

"Her name is Emma," Sutton continued, "And yes, she is the one that you actually like. She's staying at the cabin. The same cabin Mom and Dad are headed up to for a romantic weekend."

"Pull over the car," Laurel demanded.

"What?"

"Pull over the car now, Sutton," Laurel shouted.

Sutton slowed the car and pulled completely off of the road. Laurel got out and tried to catch her breath. How the hell was this happening? She moved maybe ten yards down the road, but stopped when she heard Sutton's door slam. She didn't turn, "Laurel," Sutton started.

"This is not happening," Laurel stated shaking her head, "You're telling me that a stranger treats me better than my own sister?"

"Technically she 's your sister too."

"You were mine first," Laurel shouted, "You treated me like dirt for no reason at all. You acted like I wasn't good enough for you. What did I do to deserve that?"

"Nothing," Sutton muttered.

"Then why? Why do you hate me so much?"

"I was jealous, okay." Sutton shouted.

"Of me?"

"Yes you. Laurel, you are our parents' daughter. People get to tell you that you have Mom's hair, Dad's intelligence. I don't get that. When people say I'm as stubborn as Dad it hurts. I hate the fact that I don't know anything about my background while you get to know every single detail. I hate the fact that Mom and Dad are so open with you about our family history while at the same time denying me the same luxury."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better? You hate me because I exist. That's not exactly comforting."

"I'm sorry," she cried.

"No you're not," Laurel stated, "You never feel remorse for anything you do."

Sutton didn't respond immediately. She looked like she'd just been struck. Her eyes were cast down. Finally, she dared to look at Laurel. Her eyes glistened with tears, "Fine. Don't believe me. It doesn't matter to me either way."

She turned on her heels and stomped back to the car. Laurel watched, expecting her to just drive away and leave her there. They were only a mile or two away from home. Laurel could easily walk back if she needed to. She started to leave, waiting for the sound of the engine, but it never came. She finally looked back to see that the car was exactly where it had stopped and Sutton was leaning against the passenger side door.

Something about her sister's position made her go back. She didn't look like she didn't care. It was the most vulnerable she'd ever seen her sister. Maybe she did feel bad about everything. Maybe this Emma girl had done some good with her. She took a seat on the ground next to Sutton, but she didn't say anything.

"I thought you were leaving," she stated, not looking at Laurel.

"I thought you didn't care."

"I don't," Sutton snapped.

"Then why are you sitting on the side of the road crying?"

"I'm not crying. I have dust in my eyes."

"You know you can show some sort of emotion on occasion."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means you don't let anyone in. Sutton, I'm your sister. You can trust me with anything."

"You know you're the second sister to say that to me in the past two days."

Laurel smiled, "We should probably get to rescuing her shouldn't we?"

"Probably."

Sutton and Laurel pulled themselves to their feet and Sutton began to walk around to the driver's side, "What are you doing?" Laurel questioned.

"Getting in the car."

"No way am I letting you drive. Give me the keys."

"What? No. You're lucky I let you get in this car. You're not driving it."

"Sutton, you were already concerning me before all of this. Now I'm certain you shouldn't be driving. Give me the keys."

Surprisingly, Sutton handed over the keys. She was obviously unhappy about it, but she did it nonetheless. She rolled her eyes and pulled open the passenger door. Laurel smiled and then hopped in the driver's side. Whatever happened next, at least she had this one conversation with Sutton. They'd made headway and it was up to both of them to make more of it in the future.

Present Time

She saw the door to the cabin open and opened her own door to meet them. It was only Ethan? What the hell was he doing here? Apparently Sutton had not told her everything that had happened. He spotted her standing by Sutton's car and looked as confused as she felt.

"Ethan? What are you doing here?"

"How much do you know?" Ethan questioned, cautiously.

"You mean about Emma? I know she exists. I know they switched places. How much more is there for me to know?"

"A lot, like the fact that I'm not Sutton's boyfriend. I'm Emma's. I was Sutton's secret boyfriend but when I realized that's all I was ever going to be I broke up with her."

"And got together with her sister?"

"She likes me for me. She doesn't play games. She's the most honest person I've ever met. I love her. Ask Emma and Sutton about how this all happened. I'm sure they'll be happy to explain when they're ready."

Ethan walked around to the side of the house without letting Laurel respond. He pulled his bike around and Laurel watched as he drove off. She would definitely have to ask about Ethan. She knew what a good story sounded like and this sounded like a great one.

Sutton followed close behind her parents, trying to contain the fear that was starting to consume her. Emma was beside her and she wasn't helping matters. She looked terrified. It was her dad, however, who'd started to worry her. He looked furious. There was no telling what was going to happen next. At this point, she was just glad that she'd finally come clean. She stepped out onto the porch and nearly ran into the back of her mom.

"Laurel?" Her mom questioned, stepping off of the porch. It was as if she didn't quite believe Laurel was here as well.

"Hi," Laurel greeted.

"How did you… what are you…"

"Sutton drove me," Laurel explained.

"You knew?"

"Not exactly. Sutton dragged me into the car and then dropped the bombshell on me as soon as the house was out of sight."

"I did not drag you," Sutton defended, "I pulled you and you're the one who insisted on knowing."

"Either way, I was just as in the dark about this as you were."

"Well we're not going to have this conversation right here," her dad continued, "Let's go girls."

Her parents headed to their car and Sutton took a step toward Laurel, "Keys," she ordered.

Laurel set them in Sutton's hand, "I'm still not sure you should be driving," Laurel clarified.

"Thanks for the concern Sis, but I'm fine. Now we should get going. The faster we get home, the faster this whole ridiculous mess is over with."

"Aren't you going to introduce us?" Laurel questioned, eyeing Emma. She hadn't said a word since she'd barged through the door. Sutton had never realized how shy her sister actually was.

"Laurel, this is Emma. Emma you know Laurel," Sutton stated a little irritated, "Are we good?"

"So you're the one who fooled everyone into believing you were Sutton."

Emma nodded, "I'm sorry I lied to you. You were so honest with me and I never could give you the same respect."

"Emma you don't have to apologize," Laurel started, "You may have lied about your name, but you certainly didn't lie about who you are. You're a good person who was helping out your sister. I can't be angry with you for that."

"So you don't hate me."

"Never."

The two girls hugged and Sutton felt a little left out. They were sharing such a tender moment and Sutton was the passive observer. She didn't like being on the outside, "Oh how sweet," she said, attempting to mask her own feelings of isolation, "Now can we please get going? Mom and Dad are probably waiting at the end of the driveway."

Emma pulled open the front passenger door and Laurel pulled open the one behind it. Sutton herself slid into the driver's seat and started the engine. It roared to life and a few moments later the three sisters were on their way to a very uncertain future.


	11. Chapter 11: Why?

Ethan knocked on the door of the Ryback home. He'd texted Mads and Thayer that he needed to talk to them. Apparently, their dad was on another date with Rebecca and wouldn't be home until late if at all. A few moments later, Thayer pulled the door open and let him in. Ethan nodded to him and headed toward the living room. Mads was sitting on the couch looking concerned.

"Alright," Thayer started, "What's so important that you had to talk to us now?"

"Ted and Kristin know."

"What? How?"

"Emma and I were at the cabin and they walked through the door. They started asking all of these questions and…"

"Emma couldn't lie anymore," Thayer suggested.

"No, the opposite actually. She had them wrapped around her finger. It was a little scary how easily she lied to them. They were just about to let us go when Sutton walked in the door."

"So she's the one that screwed it all up," Mads spat.

"Sort of," Ethan continued, "she'd obviously been standing there for a while. She could've just slipped out the door and it would still be a secret, but she didn't. She told them, in Sutton style, the truth."

"Why would she do that?"

"I want to say she had a change of heart, but I find that hard to believe with her track record."

"It's still possible," Mads defended, "I don't know what Emma said to her last night, but Sutton is different because of it. Today she nearly broke down again when we talked. I've only ever seen Sutton cry twice and once was when she broke her arm in the third grade. She uses a lot of tactics to get what she wants, but crying has never been one of them. She hates looking weak."

"When was the other time?" Thayer questioned.

"Sorry," Mads replied, "I promised Sutton I wouldn't tell anyone about it. She didn't even want me to know about it."

"So you're keeping secrets too," Ethan stated.

"I'm keeping a promise," Mads defended, "She doesn't want anyone to know, so they won't. It's the same reason Emma refused to reveal Sutton's secret. You don't betray your friends confidence unless it's a potentially dangerous secret."

"You girls and your solidarity," Thayer stated, shaking his head, "So maybe Sutton has changed. You know I would love for that to be true, but Ethan is right. Her record speaks for itself. How do we know she's not pulling some lying game?"

"We don't," Mads admitted, "I'm just saying she was different today and after everything Sutton has put Emma through, she's still willing to trust her. That has to count for something."

"So what do we do?" Ethan questioned, "Let her burn us all again."

"I don't think she will."

Ethan could not believe how quick they were to forgive Sutton. They had burned all of them on multiple occasions. How could they just let go of that so easily? Maybe it was the same reason Emma always forgave Sutton. To Mads, Sutton was almost a sister. To Thayer, she was the love of his life. Sutton, to him, was almost nothing. She was an ex. She meant nothing and for him that was the best option. He could tell Emma didn't completely trust him with her. He needed to not care about Sutton, for the sake of his own relationship.

He sighed, "So what is the plan?"

"We'll have to go over there and see what's going on," Thayer stated, "but not yet. Ted and Kristin need some time to process all of this."

"That's fair," Ethan admitted, "I told Emma I'd talk to her later. Why don't we call them in a couple hours and see what's going on at that point?"

They nodded and it was a plan. Whatever was about to happen they were in it together. They all knew the secret and there was about to be serious consequences for it. Whatever happened, they had to be united. If that meant putting his ill feelings against Sutton aside, he would. He would do anything to make sure Emma got what she'd always wanted.

* * *

><p>About halfway to the Mercer home, Emma finally decided to speak. She'd been staring at the passing scenery as Laurel and Sutton continued to discuss the details of the switch. Emma had been listening intently, making sure Sutton never deviated from what's true. She stayed surprisingly on point the entire time, but something had been bothering Emma the whole ride and she needed to get it out.<p>

"Why did you do it?"

Their conversation stopped and Sutton glanced at Emma, "What are you talking about?"

"Why'd you come clean about all of this? Why now? You could've let me deal with it. I had it all under control. You could've just slipped away, but you didn't. Why? What made you change your mind about keeping this a secret until we knew the truth?"

"Laurel," Sutton stated simply.

"Laurel?"

"When I got home there was a note from Mom and Dad telling me and Laurel that they were going to the cabin. I called you, but you didn't answer. Laurel came in right as I was hanging up. My original plan was to trust you to get out of it like you always did, but Laurel thought that was selfish of me and she was right. It wasn't fair for me to ask you to lie to all of these people just to keep my secret. I decided that it was time for the truth to come out, no matter what the consequences were."

Emma smiled and Sutton rolled her eyes.

"Don't get all mushy on me. You were there for me when you had no reason to be. The least I could do is be there for you when I did."

"Thank you," Emma responded, "It means a lot to me."

"Don't thank me yet. We still have to face my dad and there's no telling what he might do."

"Did you see his face when he saw the two of us together?"

"He looked furious."

"He looked terrified."

"Really?"

"You didn't see that? He got this deer in headlights look in his eyes and then it looked like he was going to have a panic attack."

"You think he knew about us, I mean both of us."

"I don't know," Emma admitted, "but he definitely knows something."

"What about Mom?" Laurel chimed in, "I find it hard to believe she knew about Emma in foster care and didn't do anything to help her."

"I'm pretty sure Kristin is just as in the dark as we were," Emma stated, "Whatever happened with the adoption she had no idea Sutton even had a twin."

"But if Dad knew," Laurel started, "then why wouldn't he tell Mom?"

"Nothing about this makes sense," Sutton admitted, "It doesn't make sense that we were separated in the first place. It doesn't make sense that it was kept a secret. It doesn't make sense that Emma was able to be kidnapped."

"Emma was kidnapped?"

"Some lady claimed to be our birth mother and took me away from my adoptive family. I was with her until I was three. There was a fire and somehow I ended up in foster care and she ended up in a mental hospital. It's all a little creepy."

"A little?"

"Okay, it's really creepy and it doesn't make sense. There is a big piece of the puzzle missing. We just don't know what it is."

"And you think it has to do with Dad?" Laurel confirmed.

"Maybe," Emma admitted, "I get this strange feeling that Alec is involved too. There were times when I was almost positive he knew I wasn't Sutton."

"You didn't tell me that," Sutton accused.

"You didn't exactly care," Emma retorted, "He said something at Homecoming and at times he just had this look like he knew what I was hiding something."

Sutton didn't answer, but Emma thought she looked a little hurt by it and maybe a little proud. Sutton needed someone who wasn't afraid to push her. She needed someone to tell her when she'd gone too far. She needed someone to push her and then pull her back in, when she went too far.

"This is way too complicated," Laurel noted, "How have the two of you kept this up for so many weeks?"

"A couple of close calls and a whole lot of ignorance," Sutton stated almost as if it hurt her to admit that.


	12. Chapter 12: A Book's Cover

Kristin stared at the two identical girls sitting in front of her. Laurel sat next to them. She'd refused to be excluded from the conversation and no one had disagreed to that request. This concerned her too. Emma was after all her sister by extension.

"Alright, we want answers," Ted demanded.

"What do you want to know?" Sutton questioned.

"The truth," he stated, "starting with how you found each other."

"Well," Sutton started, "I found her birth certificate when I was looking for my birth mother. After that it didn't take long to track down and Emma Becker that looked exactly like me with the same birthday."

"So you met before we went to Paris?"

"Yes," Sutton continued, "after we got back Emma called me, telling me she'd been set up and that she had nowhere else to go. I met her at the bus station the following morning and convinced her to switch places with me so I could go to LA."

"You went to LA," Kristin repeated in shock.

"That's where the lead on our birth mother was. Don't worry I had Thayer helping me out while I was there."

Ted sighed, "Go on."

"It was supposed to be a few days, but things got complicated and I got stuck. After a stint in a mental hospital and then Las Vegas jail, I came back here the night of my party."

"Mental hospital? Jail? I feel like you left out a couple details," Ted observed.

"Remember how I said Emma had been set up," Sutton started, but Emma ended up finishing the story.

"My foster brother set me up for stealing. I didn't help matters when I hit him with a tennis racquet and ran out the back door."

Kristin was shocked. She could never picture this girl assaulting someone and resisting arrest. She seemed like a sweet, honest girl. She would've never pegged her for someone who would get mixed up in that. Then again, how well did she really know this girl?

"Right," Sutton continued, "Anyways, the lead on my birth mother led me to a mental institution. When they refused to let me in I sort of snuck in myself. I got caught and they held me there until I finally assumed Emma's identity. That's when they sent me to jail."

"Let me get this straight," Ted started, "You assaulted your brother? And you broke into a mental hospital?"

"I didn't break in. I snuck in and I already spent a few days in prison for it before they released me."

Ted touched the bridge of his nose, "This is ridiculous. What the hell were the two of you thinking?"

"I wanted answers about my birth mother and Emma didn't want to go to jail," Sutton stated, "Both of which are legitimate motives."

"Okay," Ted redirected, "First of all, neither of those are legitimate motives. You, Sutton, cannot just run off whenever you feel like it to figure out what may or may not be true. And you, Emma, don't get to run away from your problems and avoid consequences."

"Consequences for what?" Sutton questioned, "She already said she was innocent."

Ted didn't answer fast enough. Both Kristin and Sutton realized what Ted was thinking.

"You don't believe me," Emma stated what everyone was already thinking.

"That's not it," Ted defended, "You assaulted your brother. You ran away from home even though you were innocent. I hate to break it to you, Emma, but you haven't done anything to convince me that you are."

Kristin saw tears well up in Emma's eyes. She was in utter shock at what her husband had said. What hurt even more is that she was having similar thoughts. She couldn't understand why Emma would run. She couldn't understand why she would hit her brother. They didn't know anything about her, but they also hadn't given her a chance to explain.

Emma pushed herself off of the couch, "Excuse me," she muttered as she ran out of the room.

"What the hell, Dad?" Sutton shouted.

"I'm being honest," he defended, "Isn't that what you wanted?"

"You're being judgmental and coming from me that's saying something."

"We don't know anything about her."

"Here's what you need to know. She's my twin sister. She was there for me when I gave her no reason to be. She is the only one who has ever come close to understanding what I've been feeling. Most importantly, she's spent her whole life trying to prove people like you wrong."

* * *

><p>Emma gasped for breath as she fought to maintain composure. He'd hit her where it hurt. He didn't believe her and although she didn't entirely blame him, it still hurt. She had lived in this house, bonded with him, worked hard to earn their trust. As soon as she was not his daughter, he'd thrown it out the window. He saw the violent, troubled girl everyone assumed she was. He saw the girl she'd always let other people assume she was.<p>

It hurt, but it had been easier than trying to convince them otherwise. She'd gotten used to it. She kept her head down and counted the days until she graduated, never getting close to anyone, never turning any heads. It had worked until now. She cared about what these people thought. She wanted them to like her. She leaned against the hall wall, bracing herself. She could not fall apart, not now.

A hand grabbed her shoulder and spun her around. Two arms wrapped her in a tight hug and she felt the dam burst. Tears burst from her eyes and fell down her cheeks. She wrapped her own arms around Sutton. It was the most intimate hug they'd shared and Emma didn't want Sutton to let go.

Unfortunately, Sutton did let go and pushed Emma back, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Emma admitted, "It's not like it's the first time I've been misjudged by my background."

"Okay seriously," Sutton retorted, "How are you not fuming over this? He made it sound like you were a delinquent. He didn't even bother to get your side."

"Remember Sutton, you didn't either."

"I'm sorry for that," Sutton admitted, "but I know how wrong I was for it. Please don't let my dad get to you. I hate to admit this, but I need you."

"Since when does Sutton Mercer need anyone?" Emma joked, wiping a tear from her eye.

"Since I realized I don't have to be alone," Sutton admitted, "Look, I don't want to push you or anything, but there are three people in the other room that are waiting for us to return. You ready?"

* * *

><p>"You're kidding right?" Laurel retorted, "What just happened is some kind of joke. It has to be."<p>

"No one is laughing, Laurel," her dad admitted.

"Then why in the world would you do that? Emma is basically family and you casted her off as nothing more than a delinquent."

"She assaulted her brother."

"Foster brother," Laurel corrected, "And he set her up for theft."

"Innocent people don't run away."

"Ethan did," Laurel argued, "because he knew if he stayed he was going down for sure. Maybe Emma felt the same way. Maybe she figured they wouldn't believe her. She wasn't far off. You didn't even believe her. Why would the police?"

Her dad sighed, "You don't even know this girl. She obviously has a troubled past. She's prone to violence. You really expect me to just believe her story."

"I don't," a voice from the hallway stated. Laurel turned toward the sound to see Emma and Sutton standing in the doorway. Emma stepped forward, "But I would like you to hear me out before you decide."

She took a seat on the couch and looked Ted straight in the eye, "What do you want to know?"

"Why don't you just tell us what we need to know? If we need more, we'll ask. Sound good?"

"Okay," Emma started, "I've been in the foster care system since I was three. I've had 12 families in 14 years. Some of them were good. Others weren't. The last one was one of the worse homes. My foster brother, Travis, wanted more than a sibling relationship with me and I didn't. He set me up for stealing and then offered to get me out of it if I…"

"Yes?" Ted questioned.

"If I gave into him. He kept coming toward me, telling me that he could make it all go away if I just accepted my situation. I hit him with a tennis racquet to make him stop and I ran out the back because I knew no one would believe me."

"You never told me that," Sutton realized.

"You never asked," Emma responded simply, "I know it was stupid, but I was scared. It's hard to believe but Travis was one of the better ones. If, for some reason, someone did believe me I still would've had to change homes. There is always a chance the next home will be worse than the last. Sutton was my only way out. I called Sutton and asked her to help me. In her own way, she did."

"12 families?" Ted exclaimed.

"13 if I include you and Kristin," Emma admitted, "If you're thinking that's a high number, think again. I know kids who've been in far more."

"You said Travis was one of the better ones," Kristin noted, "What do you mean by that?"

"I once had a dad who would throw things at me when he got angry. Another family just completely ignored me. They were harder to deal with than Travis. They were stronger, more powerful, more influential. Travis was just a stupid boy. They were the ones I was supposed to trust."

"How many of those families have you had?" Laurel questioned.

"Too many," Emma answered ominously.

Laurel tried to picture this girl as a victim. There was nothing in her posture, her attitude, anything that screamed abuse. Maybe she was a little more soft-spoken than Sutton, but not enough that anyone could notice.

"I don't want your pity. I've spent enough time feeling sorry for myself. I don't need anyone else to feel it for me. Look, I don't deny I have a past. I can't deny that it has affected me, and not always in a good way. I just hope you can understand that just because I have a past, doesn't mean I'm defined by it."

Her dad was silent. He looked down and then nodded to her, "You're right," he admitted, "I'm sorry. This is all just a little overwhelming. Why don't we just start now? Think you can give me a second chance at a first impression?"

Emma nodded, "I think that's the least I can do."


	13. Chapter 13: A New Beginning

A few hours later, Ethan, along with Mads and Thayer, knocked on the door to the Mercer home. There had been no word on the fate of Emma and Sutton, but the three of them were too curious to stay away. The door swung open and Laurel greeted smiled, "I'm sure you know what's going on right now."

They nodded.

"And you want to know how Emma and Sutton are doing?"

They nodded again.

Laurel stepped out of the doorway to let them in, "Right now Emma and my parents are talking to a social worker about her options. Sutton and I were eavesdropping in the hallway until you got here."

"What have you heard so far?"

"The social worker, Sarah, was trying to figure out what exactly she should do. Apparently, this sort of thing has never happened before. From what I heard though, it sounds like they were trying to find a way to get her to stay."

Ethan smiled. At least there was some sort of hope for them yet.

"What does Sutton think?"

"Actually, she stood up for Emma when my dad went after her. I'm pretty sure she wants Emma to stay."

"Pretty sure?" Sutton's voice floated in to the air, "Because I'm positive I want her to stay."

"And what's the ulterior motive this time, Sutton?" Ethan accused.

"I know this might be hard to understand, Ethan, but there isn't one. She was there for me and it's time for me to be there for her. Now is that so hard to believe?"

"Emma might believe you, but I sure as hell don't. You've been out to ruin her life ever since you got back and all of a sudden that just ends. I don't buy it."

"She didn't tell you what happened last night, did she?" Sutton realized, "God, she really is the good twin. For at least an hour last night she sat in my room and listened to me. She didn't judge me or try and tell me what to do. She just listened. She was there for me when no one else wanted to be. I owe her in more ways than one."

Ethan still didn't believe her. This was Sutton Mercer after all. He kept looking at her and suddenly he melted. Tears streaked down her face. She had been legitimately hurt by his words. She had just shown honest emotion. She had just broken Sutton's first rule: don't let anyone see you cry. He might not believe her, but he knew Emma had broken down at least part of Sutton's wall.

Sutton wiped the tears from her eyes and tried to keep her lower lip from quivering. She was vulnerable. That was something he never expected to see from Sutton. She had always been so cold and calculating. He saw the wall continue to crumble. It was then that he remembered why he thought he'd loved her and realized that he still didn't. He felt bad for her, but he didn't want to hold her and make it okay. His feelings for her were gone and they really weren't coming back.

"Laurel," Mrs. Mercer's voice carried into the room, "All of you can come in here now."

* * *

><p>Emma watched as everyone filed into the room. Laurel and Sutton came first, then Ethan, followed by Mads and Thayer. The whole gang was here. Sutton and Laurel took a seat next to her while Thayer, Mads, and Ethan all remained standing. The social worker looked around at all of the people in the room, seeming a little overwhelmed. Emma could tell she was new, still trying to figure out when it was okay to bend the rules a little. She was a good caseworker though. She obviously cared about the kids she worked with and was out for their best interests. It was just a matter of what that was in Emma's case.<p>

"So," Sarah started, "I hope all of you understand how serious this all is. What the two of you did was reckless and dangerous. It could've ended a lot worse than it did, so I hope you know how lucky you are. With that, there are some consequences to what the two of you have done. First of all, I won't allow you to lie to your school about who has really been going to class for you, Sutton. The two of you are going to explain everything to the school tomorrow when you, Emma, go to enroll at Arroyo. I'll have your old caseworker send your transcripts and all of the other necessary information for the transfer to take place. Then…"

"Hold on," Sutton interrupted, "Does that mean Emma gets to stay?"

"Emma and I agree that she cannot go back to Vegas when her only family is down here and Mr. and Mrs. Mercer have agreed to petition for guardianship. Until then I'll grant them temporary custody. I'll have to make sure all of this is okay, but I don't see any reason why this wouldn't go through."

Emma had been containing her smile, but she let it spread wide across her face. Sutton was smiling too. So was the rest of the room. This was exactly what everyone wanted. That was the first time in weeks that Emma actually believed it. Sutton wanted her here. Her family had accepted her. Things were going great and she didn't want it to end.

She leaned back on the sofa and glanced at her new life. For the first time she knew she was wanted. She knew that this was the thing that had been missing from her life. She had a family, friends, a life worth living. She smiled at the future of her life. For once it was bright and she didn't want to turn it off.


	14. Epilogue: 6 Months Later

6 Months Later

Emma served the tennis ball over the net. Sutton returned the volley with a hard backhand. Emma slammed the next one and a pattern emerged. Back and forth they went alternating returns until Emma finally placed a shot just out of reach. Game. Set. Match.

"Nice shot, Sis," Sutton complimented.

"Thanks," Emma responded, "You had some good shots too."

"What can I say? We make a great team."

Emma and Sutton shook hands with their opponent and then smiled to each other. They were advancing to the state finals.

After the tournament ended and their coach released them, Emma and Sutton walked toward Sutton's car, "Who would've thought we would be one of the best doubles teams in Arizona?"

"Who would've thought you'd ever be on a doubles team in the first place," Emma retorted in a joking manner.

Sutton didn't laugh. She gave Emma one of her evil glares, "You're so funny, Emma. Hey what are you and Ethan up to tonight?"

"Nothing. He's taking me to dinner tomorrow to celebrate."

Emma and Ethan had finally gotten past the whole Sutton thing, mainly because Ethan and Sutton avoided each other at all costs, but also because Sutton had moved on. She was finally happy for Emma and Ethan. She stopped trying to get in the way of them.

"What about you, Sutton?"

"We're meeting up later," Sutton answered, blushing.

Things had been going well ever since they'd come clean. The school had trouble figuring out what they wanted to do about the situation. In the end, they allowed Emma to keep her grades in the classes she'd been taking for Sutton and forced Sutton to make up all of the work she had missed in the two months she'd been gone. Emma had make up work too, but not nearly as much as Sutton. They'd helped each other out and both had passed the last semester with B's and above.

Sutton pulled the car out onto the road and headed in the direction of home, "Things are getting serious between the two of you," Emma noted.

"Six months next week," Sutton noted.

Suddenly, Sutton stopped dead in her tracks. Emma looked to her sister with concern, but then realized she was smiling. She directed her gaze to where Sutton was looking and smiled as well. Ethan and Thayer were leaning on the back end of Sutton's BMW. Sutton ran over to Thayer and hugged him tightly before he pulled her into a long kiss. Emma smiled at her sister's bliss and then directed her attention to her own boyfriend.

"Congratulations," Ethan stated, "The two of you were great."

"Thanks," Emma responded, blushing, "We're celebrating tomorrow night, right?"

He slipped his arm around her waist and pulled her close, "Actually, I was thinking we could celebrate tonight," stated pulling her chin up to his and kissing her gently on the lips, "Dan's working late and I got someone to cover my shift. I was thinking you could come over for dinner and maybe some dessert."

Emma smiled, "I'd like that."

She pecked him on the lips and then called to her sister, "I'm gonna head back with Ethan. Tell Ted and Kristin I won't be home for dinner."

"You know you can call them Mom and Dad, right?"

"It still feels weird," Emma admitted, "Will you just tell them for me?"

"Alright," Sutton conceded, "Have fun you two."

Emma glowered at her sister and then took Ethan's hand in hers. Things had been great and it was all thanks to Sutton. Sutton had helped her gain confidence. She'd helped her learn how to stand up for herself. She knew Sutton was grateful to her, but Emma didn't think she knew how grateful she was to her. She had given her a family and friends. Then, she'd helped Emma take control of her own life. Sutton was Emma's better half and she was so glad to have found her.

Sutton watched them turn away from them and head toward Ethan's Jeep. She was honestly happy for her sister. Her feelings for Ethan had dissipated and although it had taken a while, she'd fallen hard for Thayer.

Six Months Ago

Sutton heard the doorbell ring and groaned. Why did this have to be the week of the big benefit? Her mom had been apologetic, but she had to go to the club and sort some things out. Sutton had said it was fine, but now she was regretting that. She had caught whatever stupid flu bug had been going around school and barely had the energy to roll over, let alone open the door.

She dragged herself out of bed, still holding the blanket she had wrapped around her. Her hair was loose around her pale face and she hadn't worn this baggy of anything in a long time. She hadn't been this sick in a long time either. Everything ached. She had horrible chills. She just didn't feel good. She was probably going to ream whoever was at the door.

She pulled it open to see Thayer standing on the porch with a massive brown bag in his arms. When he saw her, his expression turned to concern, "You look like hell."

"That's pretty much how I feel," she stated, impatiently, "What are you doing here?"

"Mads told me you were sick and I think I have something that'll make you feel better."

"A cure?"

"Sorry, no, but I do have three of your favorite movies, some chicken noodle soup from your favorite restaurant, and a six pack of ginger ale."

"Why don't you come in," Sutton invited, stepping out of the way, "My mom's at the club working on some benefit and won't be home for awhile."

Thayer stepped through the door and headed into the kitchen and placed bag on the counter. Sutton followed him, collapsing onto the couch in the adjoining living room. She was going to kill whoever got her sick.

"Thank you," she said sincerely, "You didn't have to do this."

"I know, but I wanted to. Apparently I was right to do so. You look ready to keel over at any second."

"Glad to know I look as good as I feel," she responded, slumping down on the sofa. She pulled the blanket tighter around her shoulders, trying to stop the chills that came with her fever.

Thayer left everything in the kitchen and took a seat next to her on the couch. He placed his hand on her forehead and then slid it to her cheek. His cool touch felt good against her hot skin. She leaned toward his hand and smiled with her eyes closed. Her skin tingled with his touch. He pulled his hand away and Sutton was instantly disappointed.

He got up off of the couch and went over to the bag. He pulled out the six-pack of ginger ale and the bowl of chicken noodle soup, "Are you hungry?"

"I can't even think about food right now," Sutton groaned, lying down on the couch and closing her eyes. She was so tired and she hadn't done anything all day.

"Want to watch a movie? I brought _Ferris Bueller's Day Off_, _The Notebook_, and _Breakfast at Tiffany's_."

"_Ferris Bueller," _Sutton requested, sitting up a little on the couch.

Thayer popped the movie in and took a seat next to her on the couch. It wasn't five minutes before Sutton drifted to sleep. Thayer left the movie on and was just about to get up when Sutton slid down onto her side and rested her head in his lap. He was pretty sure she was asleep, but he was too afraid to move in case she wasn't.

For the next fifteen minutes he let Sutton sleep in his lap. He brushed her sweat soaked hair out of her face and pulled the blanket over her shoulders. Gently she lifted her head off of his lap and slipped off of the couch. He replaced his lap with one of the decorative pillows and smiled at Sutton. This was the most vulnerable she'd ever been with him. He wasn't sure if it meant anything, but he liked the change either way.

A few hours later, Emma came home to find Thayer sitting in a chair in the living room with Sutton passed out on the couch next to him. Thayer smiled at Emma and Emma looked at him with a quizzical expression. He guided her into the hallway, "Mads told me Sutton was sick and I thought I'd drop by and see how she was."

"And you stayed, because?"

"You know the answer to that question."

"You really do love her, even after everything she did to you?"

"Don't you?"

"She's my sister," Emma defended, "It's different."

"She might not be my sister, but it's the same thing. I love her. I always will. She many never feel the same way, but that's not going to stop me from being there for her when she needs me."

Sutton slipped back over to the couch before either one of them realized what she'd heard. She had always known Thayer loved her, but she had never understood how much. Her mind kept lingering to the touch of his hand on her cheek. There was something electric about it, a spark she'd never noticed before. Thayer had always been there for her and their night together hadn't been bad. It actually had been great. She'd just been so upset about Ethan that she hadn't wanted to admit it.

She curled back up on the couch and waited to hear them walk back in the room. She felt a hand touch her shoulder and she jumped up, "Sorry," Emma stated, "How you feeling?"

"Better. Where's Thayer?"

"You just missed him."

Sutton felt disappointed. She wanted to thank him for staying with her. She wanted to tell him her mistake was not sleeping with him. It was sleeping with him under those circumstances. She wanted to make things right.

"Why do you look so disappointed?"

"I just wanted to thank him for staying with me. He didn't have to do that and it was nice of him."

"You're blushing," Emma realized.

"No I'm not," Sutton defended, "It's the fever that's making my cheeks red."

"Uh-huh."

"What?"

"Sutton, you can fool Thayer and yourself, but you can't fool me. That boy loves you. He has always been there for you. Every time you see him your eyes light up. You love him."

"He's like a brother to me."

"No, he's like a brother to me. To you he could be so much more if you would just let yourself fall for him."

Present Time

Sutton smiled at the good memory. Thayer had come back the next day to keep her company again. He'd brushed her sticky hair out of her face. He'd looked at her like she was the most beautiful girl in the world. He'd let her cuddle up to him when she slept. That day she'd thanked him before he left and admitted what the real mistake that night had been. She apologized for her treatment of him. She tried to explain what she was feeling but he'd cut her off. He'd kissed her mid-sentence and that same spark she'd felt at his touch the day before lingered on her lips. He was not her brother. He never had been.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him, "What do you want to do tonight? Dinner? Movie? Something else?"

"Whatever. As long as I'm with you, everything is perfect."

She kissed him passionately. Everything had worked out in the end. Her mother and her had started talking a lot more. They were finally on the same page and she was happy about that. Her mom was no longer demanding perfection, or pushing her too hard and Sutton wasn't reading into everything her mother said. She'd even gotten close with her dad again. It was all thanks to Emma. She'd pushed her to be open and honest. She'd pushed her to face everything. Emma was Sutton's better half and she was glad to have finally found it.


End file.
